Beyond the Heart
by Aulili
Summary: Complète et corrigée ! Severus doit récupérer Harry de chez les Dursley plus tôt, cette année.... Fic traduite de Lyssaphra... Se passe après la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Maintenant que les modalités légales sont faites... A nous deux, cher lecteur... Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir daigné cliquer sur ce lien... J'ai moi-même été une lectrice avant d'être une traductrice (et je le suis toujours !), et je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que d'attendre pendant des années (des semaines serait plus juste... J'ai toujours eu une légère tendance à exagérer les choses... lol !) la suite d'une fic.. et malheureusement de ne pas se rappeler un traitre mot de ladite fic une fois que le nouveau chapitre est arrivé..   
Aussi vais-je tenter d'updater (les joies de l'anglicisme !!!) cette fic assez régulièrement. Mais malheureusement pour vous, j'ai commencé l'université en septembre, et il est clair que mes études passent avant la traduction...   
Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Enjoy !!!   


**Chapitre corrigé le 8/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

  
Beyond the Heart :   


**Prologue**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


La faim me déchire l'abdomen. Je n'ai pas pu manger depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant, étant donné que les Dursley me restreignent au minimum existentiel. Rien de nouveau sur ce plan là. Le seul problème, c'est que mon corps a plus que jamais besoin de nourriture. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que je sois un adolescent en pleine croissance, mais je suis aussi en train de me rétablir de ma dernière altercation avec Voldemort. Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné l'ordre impératif de manger abondamment et sainement pendant les vacances. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ma « famille », toutefois. Oh ! J'y survivrais, sans aucun doute, mais si on prend en considération le fait que je sois depuis longtemps capable de compter mes côtes… 

Je vis dans la cave, maintenant. Les Dursley ont apparemment décidé de dépenser un peu d'argent pour installer un lit de camp et des toilettes ici pendant mon absence. Dudley les a finalement convaincus qu'il avait besoin de sa deuxième chambre, je suppose. Ce n'est pas si mal, ici en bas, comparé à ce qu'ont à endurer ceux qui vivent dans la rue. Froid comme l'enfer, légèrement humide et infesté de gentilles petites créatures, mais habitable. Non pas que cela importe, puisque je suis devenu trop faible pour en profiter. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps sur mon lit de camp, enfoui sous ma couette. 

Les Dursley m'ont jeté ici dès que je suis arrivé, me disant que je n'aurais pas à faire de corvées cette année, qu'au contraire je serais laissé seul. Ils ont même été assez aimables pour me laisser mes affaires d'école ici, hormis ma baguette magique. Ils ont laissé partir Hedwige après que je le leur aie suggéré, et je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est soit chez Ron, soit à Poudlard. La nourriture m'est donnée une fois par jour, mais avec Dudley toujours au régime, vous pouvez imaginer la quantité d'aliment que je reçois. J'ai rapidement commencé à perdre du poids, et ensuite, la faim s'est fait de plus en plus sentir. Maintenant, j'en suis rendu à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, sous peine de tout vomir. Je pense que c'est plutôt un mauvais signe. 

Me sentant fatigué, tout comme je me suis senti depuis un bon moment déjà, je me blottis en boule, serrant la couette fermement autour de moi. Cela n'aide certainement pas contre la faim, mais au moins, cela m'empêche d'avoir trop froid. Je sens mes paupières se fermer, et je sais que l'enfer dans lequel je vis va bientôt être remplacé par l'enfer dont je rêve.   


_Point de vue de Sev :_   


Juste histoire de le rappeler, je déteste Potter. Ce gamin pourrait bien rester loin de Poudlard et rester caché pour le restant de ses jours, pour le peu que je m'en soucie. Cependant, Dumbledore ne semble pas partager mon opinion sur la contrariété que ce garçon inflige sur ma vie. Il pense que je devrais être _agréable_ avec Potter le gâté, l'arrogant Potter avec son célèbre patronyme et sa petite fortune familiale. Mon seul commentaire concernant _cela_ est : « Je préférerais encore être frappé par une douzaine de Doloris. » Et à cause de _ce_ commentaire qui n'est que par trop de circonstance, je suis sur le chemin de la maison des Dursley pour récupérer le petit morveux afin qu'il puisse rencontrer son sans-cœur, son bâtard de parrain, qui est encore pire que lui. 

Tout en pestant contre la mission injuste qui m'a été confiée, je saute de mon balai derrière un buisson que j'ai stratégiquement fait apparaître, et j'époussette mon pantalon et ma chemise impeccablement noirs après avoir appuyé mon balai contre un mur. La raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de ne pas transplaner jusqu'ici, c'est que je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette façon de voyager. Cela me rend malade, et me rappelle Voldemort. Je dois _toujours_ transplaner jusqu'à son manoir lorsque je suis convoqué à ses côtés. Et c'est l'une des choses les plus désagréables que l'on puisse éprouver. 

Je marche jusqu'à la porte de devant, et je frappe sans attendre, ne laissant aucune expression transparaître sur mon visage. J'entends des pieds avancer jusqu'à la porte, et alors elle s'ouvre, révélant le garçon le plus gros que j'aie jamais vu. Il pourrait facilement gagner un concours de poids avec un rhinocéros, et il est à peine plus grand que Potter. Répugnant. Une autre preuve du gaspillage qui a lieu dans cette maison. Je suis surpris que Potter ne soit pas aussi gros que lui. 

« Dudleynouchet ? Qui est-ce ? » 

La voix appartient à une femme, et pendant qu'elle parle, « Dudleynouchet » me regarde fixement. « Un homme à la peau jaune » crie-t-il en retour, sa voix évoquant celle d'un cochon qu'on torture. Peau jaune ? Je vois maintenant d'où vient l'insolence de Potter. Un homme gras vient de ce que je suppose être le salon, un air impatient sur son visage pendant qu'il me dévisage. Cette famille n'est sûrement pas la famille moldue la plus aimable que j'aie rencontrée dans ma vie. Potter ne dénote pas, ici. 

« Que voulez-vous ? » beugle-t-il à mon intention. 

Je le fixe à mon tour, ma meilleure expression de Mangemort plaquée sur mon visage. 

« Je suis ici pour prendre Potter » je réponds brièvement, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec Potter et sa famille. 

A ma grande surprise, « Dudleynouchet » pâlit et se met à hurler, tout en s'enfuyant en tenant son gros derrière à deux mains. Étrange garçon. L'homme se contente pourtant de me lancer des regards agressifs, pensant sans doute qu'il est intimidant. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune difficulté à ne pas me recroqueviller devant lui. 

« Comme ça, vous reprenez le garçon plus tôt, cette année » il grogne, un air plein de suffisance plaqué sur son visage, me faisant me demander pendant une seconde si le fait de se penser supérieur aux autres est monnaie courante dans la famille de Potter. « Bien, emmenez-le avec vous, et surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour le garder ! » 

Ces moldus ! Je lui lance un regard méchant et j'entre dans la maison tout en réfléchissant à sa dernière phrase. Si mes capacités à interpréter le langage humain n'ont ni diminué ni disparu, l'homme vient de laisser entendre que Potter n'est pas très apprécié par sa famille. Mais se sont ses seuls parents, et les membres d'une famille ne sont-ils pas censés s'aimer les uns les autres ? 

« Contentez-vous de me confier le garçon et ses affaires » je dis froidement, quoique je sois un peu distrait, je dois l'admettre. La situation dans laquelle j'ai atterri me rend perplexe, je n'ai pas encore aperçu une seule trace de Potter jusqu'à maintenant - mais là encore, si sa famille se comporte de cette manière avec lui, je ne lui reproche pas de garder ses distances. Peut-être qu'il y a une once de cervelle dans cette tête de Gryffondor, après tout. « Et je pourrais _peut-être_ m'abstenir de vous ensorceler. » 

L'homme me dévisage, mais trotte néanmoins jusqu'à un placard verrouillé, farfouillant dedans pour finalement en sortir la baguette de Potter. Je ne peux m'imaginer ce qu'elle fait là-dedans, d'ailleurs. S'il y a une chose que l'on apprend à Poudlard, c'est bien de toujours garder sa baguette à portée de main. On aurait pu penser que Potter, avec l'habitude qu'il a d'accumuler les ennuis, aurait compris cela depuis le temps. Mais apparemment pas. 

Prenant la baguette que l'homme me tend, je l'empoche, et je suis cet homme décidément très énervé jusqu'à la chambre de Potter. A ma grande surprise, il ne me conduit pas à l'étage, où doivent se trouver les chambres, mais il me conduit jusqu'à la cuisine, et devant une porte près du garde-manger. Pris par surprise, je fixe la porte barrée qui conduit manifestement à la cave. Potter ne peut pas être gardé et enfermé à la cave, n'est-ce pas ? 

Confirmant mes soupçons, l'homme étend les bras pour ôter la lourde barre qui bloque la porte. Ils gardent Potter séquestré dans la cave. Rapidement, je pousse l'homme sur le côté, ignorant le fait qu'il tombe sur ses fesses, et je murmure « Alohomora » à voix basse, dirigeant l'influx magique sur la barre et la porte devant moi. La barre tombe, la porte se transforme en poussière à cause de la détermination derrière le sort. Et je suis en colère. 

J'observe l'escalier faiblement éclairé qui s'enfonce sous le plancher. Une cave. Ils l'ont mis dans une cave. Mentalement, j'essaie de repousser les souvenirs confus de mon enfance pour me concentrer sur le présent. Cela n'a rien de bon, et je crains vraiment ce que je vais trouver en bas des marches. Parce que s'ils sont capables d'enfermer un adolescent dans une cave, que sont-ils capables de faire d'autre ? Potter n'est peut-être pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus de tous les temps, mais aucun de mes élèves n'aura à traverser une épreuve pareille. Parce que je ne sais que trop bien ce que l'on ressent dans ces cas-là. 

Descendant rapidement dans la cave, je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur le présent plutôt que sur les souvenirs qui ne cessent de refaire surface. Frissonnant malgré moi, je murmure un « Lumos » pour que ma baguette éclaire les escaliers plus profondément et chasse le sentiment de solitude et de crainte du noir que j'éprouve actuellement. 

En atteignant le bas de l'escalier, je regarde autour de moi, cherchant le visage familier du jeune Harry Potter. Sa famille a apparemment été assez aimable pour installer des toilettes ici en bas, et je peux distinguer la forme d'un lit de camp de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais même ainsi, cet endroit est bien en dessous des critères sanitaires que je considère acceptables. Surtout si l'on prend en considération la barre qu'il y avait en haut. 

Avançant plus profondément dans la pièce, je le repère, couché sur le lit, une couette serrée autour de lui. D'après la façon dont il tremble, et vu la température de l'air dans cette cave, il a froid. S'il est resté ici depuis le début des vacances, je ne serais pas surpris d'avoir à fabriquer une Potion contre la toux. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. 

La lumière que je porte semble le réveiller, le faisant s'asseoir et me dévisager au travers du faible éclairage, me fixant pendant quelques instants avant de me reconnaître. 

« Professeur Rogue ? » sa voix est faible, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon bout de temps, et je peux à peine l'entendre. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le cas, vu le comportement des moldus d'en haut. 

« Oui » je réponds rapidement, ma voix un peu plus douce que d'habitude. 

Son visage s'éclaire et il se met lentement sur ses pieds, se déplaçant comme si chaque mouvement était un supplice, laissant tomber la couverture dans le processus. Et quand je vois à quoi il ressemble, je dois réprimer un cri d'horreur. Potter n'a jamais été un garçon très grand, malgré le fait qu'aucun de ses parents n'ait été ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de petit. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Parce que si Potter était maigre avant, maintenant c'est un squelette. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un aussi maigre avant, sauf sur des photos. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à la raison de cette maigreur, d'ailleurs. Les vers inhumains qui vivent au-dessus ne l'ont pas assez nourri. 

« Potter » je dis doucement, m'approchant de lui, « Écoutez-moi bien, maintenant. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu à manger ? » 

Il m'adresse un faible sourire, typique du Gryffondor qu'il est. 

« Aujourd'hui » il grince, repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs de devant son visage. « Un fruit. Bien que je n'aie pas pu le garder. Je n'ai pas été capable de ça depuis un bout de temps, désormais. » 

Merde. C'en est trop. Il va voir Pompom maintenant. Et il ne reviendra pas ici. Pas tant que je serais vivant. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, murmure un petit sort censé le plonger dans un sommeil curatif. Puis je le soulève dans mes bras et je transplane. Je pourrais revenir plus tard pour le balai. Pour l'instant, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.   


_Point de vue de Harry :_ **(fin de la cinquième année)**   


J'observe Hedwige tandis qu'elle descend jusqu'à moi, portant le dernier courrier que je recevrais pour ma cinquième année - les résultats de mes BUSEs. En jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, je peux la voir sautiller sur place, tellement elle est anxieuse. Comme si elle avait à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Ron, en revanche, fixe son assiette d'un air morose, s'attendant apparemment à des résultats médiocres, même si Hermione a essayé de nous préparer pour les BUSEs depuis le début de notre première année. De mon côté, j'espère juste pour le mieux. Cela a été vraiment difficile de passer les examens cette année. 

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant l'année scolaire. Avec Voldemort de retour, même si ce n'est pas officiel, à cause de l'épaisse bêtise de Fudge, tout n'a été qu'action et aventure. Je vous prie de noter le sarcasme. Les professeurs n'ont fait qu'aller et venir, en missions non officielles pour l'Ordre du Phénix. En particulier Rogue. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas assuré la moitié de ses cours, cette année. Et même si cela peut paraître bizarre à dire, son remplaçant, le professeur Mornaile, n'est pas aussi compétent que lui. 

L'Ordre du Phénix. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où j'en ai entendu parler, l'été dernier, lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation de Dumbledore. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur eux, alors, mais maintenant, j'en sais bien plus. Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que je les apprécie beaucoup. Mais cela a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils m'aient utilisé comme appât à la fin de l'année, pour attraper un groupe de Mangemorts.   
Évidemment, ils ont réussi à tout faire foirer, et je me suis retrouvé à avoir une petite conversation avec Sa Stupidité Voldemort. A travers une cheminée, Dieu merci, et après avoir réussi à me débarrasser des Mangemorts avec Ron et Hermione. 

En parlant d'Hermione, elle vient de recevoir ses résultats et est en train de les lire attentivement, les yeux écarquillés. 

« J'ai réussi ! » elle s'écrie. « J'ai les meilleurs résultats de notre année ! » 

Je lui souris et détache ma propre lettre de la patte d'Hedwige, en attendant toutefois pour l'ouvrir, voyant que Ron vient juste de recevoir la sienne et est en train de l'ouvrir avec des mains tremblantes. Et lorsque je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, je sais qu'il a réussi. 

« J'ai eu plus de BUSEs que Fred et George » il dit, excité. « Trois de plus, même. Devinez si Maman va être contente ! » 

Hermione et moi rions tous les deux avec lui, le tapant légèrement dans le dos. 

« Bien joué ! » Je souris, content pour lui. « En as-tu eu en Potion ou est-ce que Rogue a coulé ta note de nouveau ? » 

Ron secoue négativement la tête, et Hermione regarde Rogue d'un air intrigué. 

« Est-ce mon imagination, ou est-ce que Rogue a vraiment été moins dur avec nous cette année ? » elle demande. « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'une seule occasion où il aurait mis quelqu'un en retenue sans raison, ou encore où il aurait été particulièrement injuste avec nous. » 

Ron la regarde, comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle. 

« Sommes-nous vraiment en train de parler de la même personne, là ? » demande Ron sceptique. « Rogue, le bonhomme visqueux dont le seul but dans la vie est de rendre tout le monde misérable ? » 

Hermione lui lance un regard furieux, mais n'insiste pas. A la place, elle se tourne vers moi, me jetant un regard plein d'attente. 

« Alors ? » elle demande. « Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? » 

Je secoue la tête et prends ma lettre. Je brise le sceau et sort la feuille, la lisant attentivement, puis souriant. J'ai plutôt bien réussi. J'ai même eu trois BUSEs en Métamorphose, tout comme en Vol sur Balai, mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, c'est aux deux BUSEs que j'ai obtenus en Potions. 

Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchis à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que Rogue m'a récupéré de chez les Dursley l'année dernière. Peut-être que Rogue a bel et bien changé.   


_Point de vue de Rogue :_   


Je souris légèrement en observant subrepticement les réactions qu'ont les trois Mousquetaires de Gryffondor en ouvrant leurs lettres, avant de froncer les sourcils en pensant à toutes les choses que j'ai apprises cette année. Après avoir récupéré Harry pour Dumbledore, j'ai fait une petite enquête dans la région moldue du Surrey, afin de découvrir la vérité sur Harry Potter. Le résultat n'est pas joli-joli. Apparemment, les Dursley étaient bien connus pour s'occuper d'un « délinquant récidiviste » qui n'a pas « toute sa tête ». En bref, ils le considèrent comme une erreur de la nature. 

Je frissonne à cette idée. C'est déjà dur de grandir sans personne pour vous aimer et s'occuper de vous, mais grandir en se voyant constamment traiter de monstre ? Quelque chose me fait douter que Harry en sache beaucoup à propos de l'amour que peut procurer une famille. Mais c'est quelque chose que je vais essayer de mon mieux de corriger. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne idéale pour le faire, mais je possède certainement la motivation pour y parvenir. Espérons que ce sera suffisant pour débuter…   


_Point de vue de Dumbledore :_   


Il est clair que Severus est en train de s'inquiéter à propos de la décision qu'il a prise, peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit qu'il sera tout bonnement parfait. Lui et Harry vont sans aucun doute avoir un effet bénéfique l'un sur l'autre. Harry a besoin d'une famille, et Severus a besoin de vivre à nouveau. Même si je peux déjà voir que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à prendre en charge le fait vivre à nouveau…   
  


* * *

  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà... C'était le prologue !!!! Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vaut la peine que je continue, ou pas ? 


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Tout d'abord, vous aurez remarqué que ce chapitre n'a pas été posté deux semaines après le précédent, comme je l'avais annoncé, mais bien une semaine et demi (n'allez pas vous plaindre, vous gagnez au change !!!!). Ceci a été fait dans deux buts bien distincts : 

1 - pour ne pas décourager les gentils lecteurs qui m'ont laissé plein de reviews... Deux semaines, c'est long, et j'en suis consciente... Mais regardez les autres fics... Certaine ne sont updatées que une fois par mois, voire même moins souvent... J'ai donc le sentiment d'être dans la limite du raisonnable, avec mes deux semaines... Non ? ;-))) 

2 - parce que mettre les chapitres en ligne le samedi ou le dimanche (on n'est pas à un jour près, si ? J'ai cours le samedi, parfois... J'y peux rien, désolée !!!) est beaucoup plus pratique pour moi que de les mettre en ligne le mercredi (j'ai cours jusqu'à 18h15, moi, le mecredi... :-((( ) 

Juste encore une chose : beaucoup m'ont demandé le titre et le nom de l'auteure originaux.... Pourquoi ? Vous ne faîtes pas confiance à mes talents (médiocres !) de traductrice ? lol !!!! Nan, bien sûr, je n'ai rien à cacher... Je sais que vous avez dû chercher sur le moteur de recherche de Ffn, sans succès... N'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher, je suis comme Dumbledore, je sais tout... La question que vous vous posez, maintenant, est : Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple... (Ne me criez pas dessus, je ne l'ai appris moi-même que dimanche dernier...) L'auteure (soit LyccaX) à changé son pseudo !!! Alors forcément, ça nous aide pas...   
Maintenant, Beyond The Heart se trouve sous le nom de Lyssaphra... Voilà !!!! Je suis désolée pour celles à qui j'avais répondu que je ne savais pas où était la fic... 

Je n'avais pas cru bon de le préciser, mais certains me l'ont demandé, alors je le dis haut et fort : **non, cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 5 !!! vous pouvez lire sans crainte de spoilers !!!!**

Maintenant que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, je laisse la place aux artistes, à savoir notre Harry adoré, et le gentil ( ;-D) professeur Rogue... A vous, messieurs !!!! 

**Chapitre corrigé le 8/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

  
Beyond The Heart :   
  


**Chapitre 1**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Observant le train, je me sens mal à l'aise quand je pense à ce qui va venir. Un autre été à passer dans la solitude et l'inconfort chez les Dursley. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui va m'arriver cet été. Après tout, l'été dernier n'a pas été l'été le plus agréable que j'aie vécu. Même si on ne peut qualifier aucun d'entre eux d'agréable. Cet été-là, je me suis vraiment demandé si ce que je traversais était juste, si c'était vraiment quelque chose que je devais supporter. A la fin de l'été, je commençais sérieusement à douter que je pouvais encore faire confiance aux Dursley. Ils font partie de ma famille, mais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir n'est pas facilement pardonnable. 

Je dois admettre que je serais sorti de là dans un état encore pire si Rogue n'était pas venu me récupérer pour me ramener à Poudlard sur ordre de Dumbledore (parce que Sirius voulait venir me voir). Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir ce bon vieux méchant Rogue dans ses dramatiques robes noires et avec ses cheveux gras que ce jour-là. Mais là encore, il n'était pas méchant à ce moment là. Il était même plutôt sympathique. Et plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à propos du détesté Survivant. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie, soigné pour malnutrition. Dumbledore n'était pas ravi de l'attitude des Dursley, à ce moment-là. Rogue non plus, d'après son air dégoûté pendant qu'il racontait ce qui s'était passé au directeur. Pas besoin de le préciser, j'ai passé le reste de l'été alternativement en compagnie des Weasley et de Sirius, pour me rétablir. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là, planté sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et me préparant à monter dans le train et à retourner chez Oncle Vernon et le reste de mes proches _qui m'adorent_. Fatigué, et pas rien qu'un peu pessimiste. Je veux dire, je viens juste de passer une autre année sous la menace de Voldemort, un Voldemort _bien vivant_, de qui plus est. On pourrait penser que c'est le meilleur moment de l'année. A la place, c'est pire qu'une confrontation avec Voldemort. Au moins, tout ce qu'il désire, c'est me tuer et peut-être me torturer. Les Dursley, eux, semblent penser que je n'ai pas le droit d'exister. Est-ce à quoi une famille est censée ressembler ? 

Avec un soupir résigné, je soulève ma valise pour la mettre dans le train et essaie de monter à bord à mon tour. Cependant, ce n'est apparemment pas mon destin, puisqu'une forte main munie de longs doigts fins se saisit de mon bras et me retient, tandis qu'une autre main dirige ma malle au sol à l'aide d'une baguette. 

« Et où comptez-vous aller, comme ça ? » me demande une voix basse, bien trop dangereuse, qui appartient à mon bien trop méprisé professeur de Potion. 

J'avale ma salive et me retourne, faisant ainsi face au sombre et très furieux mangemort-devenu-espion. Qu'ai-je fait de mal, ce coup-ci ? 

« Chez les Dursley ? » je dis avec autant de courage que je peux en rassembler. Où d'autre pourrais-je me rendre ? C'est la seule maison que j'aie ! 

Un des sourcils noirs disparaît derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs et gras qui retombent en permanence sur sa figure. 

« Oh non, certainement pas » dit-il simplement. « A moins que vous ne vouliez retourner vivre dans la cave, mal aimé et délaissé ? » 

Je secoue la tête furieusement. Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait vivre dans une cave froide, sombre, isolée et solitaire, oubliée par tous ? Quelqu'un peut-être, mais certainement pas moi. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une alternative. 

« Bien » acquiesce Rogue, attrapant sa baguette. « Mobiliarcus ! » (1) 

Ma malle s'élève dans les airs, comme retenue par des cordes invisibles. Alors, Rogue commence à nous emmener tous les deux vers Poudlard. Ma fidèle valise et moi. Et nous sommes tous les deux complètement troublés par la nouvelle tournure des événements. 

***** 

Rogue nous laisse, moi et ma valise, dès que nous pénétrons entre les murs de Poudlard, guidant doucement cette dernière vers le sol. La seconde d'après, il traverse le Hall à grands pas, disparaissant dans l'un des nombreux corridors, se dirigeant sans doute vers les cachots, me laissant seul et complètement désemparé. 

« Très bien » je marmonne. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » 

Je hausse les épaules, choisissant de simplement m'asseoir sur ma malle, attendant que quelque chose se passe. En temps normal, j'aurais appelé Dobby et ses amis, leur demandant de monter ma malle dans ma chambre, dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais ceci n'est pas une situation normale. Jamais on n'a laissé un élève rester à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été depuis que Jedusor a monté une machination contre Hagrid, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ennuyé, je fixe les motifs compliqués sur les portes richement ornées qui mènent au dehors. 

Pour autant que je puisse le dire, il y a trente neuf roses dessus. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, je sais aussi qu'il y a deux cent cinq bourdons cachés parmi elles. Je suis juste sur le point de commencer à compter les arbres éparpillés sur toute la surface lorsque j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi. 

Soulagé que quelqu'un vienne enfin, même si c'est très probablement Rogue, je me lève et me tourne en direction du bruit. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je m'attends à voir, mais ce n'est certainement pas un Rogue fraîchement douché, avec ses cheveux maintenant propres réunis en une queue de cheval, et habillé avec des pantalons à la Moldue, un T-shirt noir moulant et une robe ouverte. Ce doit être une illusion. 

« Cessez donc de me fixer, Potter ! » 

D'un autre côté, peut-être pas, je conclus. Il porte un élégant balai noir dans une main, et une valise le suit, soutenue dans les airs par la magie de sa baguette. Apparemment, il s'en va, Dieu seul sait où. 

« Bien, venez Potter » dit-il, irrité, sa voix laissant paraître son ennui. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. » 

Et apparemment, je m'en vais aussi. Ce doit être le jour le plus étrange de ma vie. Suivant son exemple, j'attrape ma baguette dans ma poche, et marmonne le sort approprié pour faire en sorte que ma valise me suive comme un chiot. Je vais apparemment passer l'été avec Rogue, et je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. 

Une fois dehors, je découvre que Rogue a enfourché son balai, et attend impatiemment après moi. Décidant de ne pas le rendre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'est déjà, je fais de même et le regarde, attendant qu'il réagisse. 

« Professeur ? » je demande, utilisant aussi peu de mots que possible, puisque je ne sais toujours pas comment me comporter envers lui. Il semble plus sûr de supposer que, tout comme les Dursley, il préfère que je me tienne tranquille et hors de sa vue. Je veux dire, c'est mon professeur de Potion grincheux, toujours d'une humeur exécrable, mais c'est aussi l'homme qui m'a récupéré de chez les Dursley et qui est presque sympathique dans ses temps libres. Ma supposition n'a pas l'air de beaucoup lui convenir, pourtant, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et me regarde presque méchamment. 

« Nous allons à mon cottage » il m'éclaire, sa voix trahissant un soupçon d'exaspération. « Et l'école est finie maintenant. Tu ferais aussi bien de m'appeler Severus, comme tout le monde. Ou bien Sev, si tu préfères. » 

Est-ce que mes oreilles ont bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ? Je suis plus que perplexe. Est-ce que Rogue vient vraiment de m'autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom ? Son _surnom_ ? C'est définitivement la fin du monde. Mais je n'ai pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir, puisque Rogue - non, Severus, je ne risque pas de l'appeler Sev, c'est déjà assez dur de l'appeler Severus - s'élance dans les airs, me forçant à le suivre. Toutefois, les pensées se mélangent dans mon esprit. _Sev ? Cottage ?_ Je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect de la personnalité de Rogue. Néanmoins, je peux déjà dire que je le préfère à son lui habituel.   


_Point de vue de Sev:_   


J'enrage encore à la pensée de ce que Harry a dû endurer l'été dernier. Et probablement tous les autres étés et toutes les années qu'il a passées chez les Dursley. Comment peut on faire une chose pareille à un enfant, à un proche de qui plus est ? Mais là encore, qui suis-je pour en juger, Mangemort que je suis. Ou étais. J'ai tué des enfants, après tout, je les ai torturés, j'ai ressenti du plaisir à les voir souffrir. Même le mien… 

Je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre à culpabiliser, tout est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Je veux dire, regardez la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ! Je suis en train de voler à quelques kilomètres du sol, dans une bulle anti-moldus. L'adolescent que j'ai littéralement harcelé depuis que je l'ai rencontré est sur mes talons, probablement en train d'essayer de déterminer pourquoi je suis si soudainement devenu si gentil avec lui.   
_Puis_, il y a le fait que nous soyons en route pour mon cottage, où je n'ai emmené personne depuis _ce_ jour, après avoir permis à Harry de me voir plus détendu que je ne me suis jamais montré depuis bien longtemps. Ensuite, nous avons le fait que Sirius Black et son ami loup-garou Remus vont devenir fous furieux contre moi lorsqu'ils auront découvert la situation. Enfin peut-être pas Remus Lupin, il a toujours été le plus sensé des deux, mais peut-on trouver plus étrange situation ? Ajoutez à cela le fait que le garçon soit pris pour cible par Voldemort, celui que je _sers_, et vous avez une grosse embrouille. Littéralement. 

Je regarde en arrière vers le garçon volant derrière moi, un peu sur ma gauche. Il a quinze ans, mais il ne mesure que un mètre cinquante-cinq, malgré le fait qu'aucun de ses parents n'était particulièrement petit. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que l'absence d'un environnement sain a stoppé sa croissance, en particulier les événements de l'été dernier. Cependant, je vais certainement arranger cela. Une potion Restaure-croissance, et une alimentation saine et équilibrée devraient faire l'affaire. 

Harry Potter, le Survivant. Connu de par le monde parce que Voldemort a échoué en voulant le tuer et qu'il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs à cette occasion. Harry a perdu ses parents, et j'en suis désolé, même si je ne les ai jamais vraiment appréciés. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à endurer cela - je suis bien placé pour le savoir. 

Mais la chose la plus révoltante est la façon dont la famille qui lui a été donnée l'a traité. Enfermé, engueulé, traité d'anormal. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu l'été dernier, il a l'air de considérer cela comme normal. 

Il est si pâle. Il en a presque l'air malade. Mais là encore, qui ne le serait pas après avoir enduré ce qu'il a enduré toute sa vie. Je le serais - si je n'avais pas hérité du teint naturellement doré (ce serait le cas si je passais plus de temps au soleil) de ma mère. A la place, je suis jaune pâle. C'est étrange que nous soyons si semblables en tant de points, bien plus que je ne l'avais remarqué jusqu'à présent. 

Oh merde. Voilà ce foutu ravin. On aurait pu penser que je me serais habitué au virage serré depuis le temps et que je ne me fracasserais _pas_ droit dans la falaise à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. Mais non. Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion et ex-poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ne réussi que _de justesse_ à éviter une falaise solide de deux kilomètres de haut à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui. En plus, lorsque je me retourne vers Harry, je peux voir qu'il l'a largement évitée et qu'il a l'air d'essayer de masquer son amusement. Sans succès. 

Décidant que c'est un moment aussi bien choisi qu'un autre pour commencer à gagner sa confiance, je laisse tomber mon masque, souriant pour la première fois depuis des années, riant doucement pour la première fois en une décennie. Et lorsque Harry voit que je n'ai pas l'air de prendre cette affaire à cœur, il laisse sortir un léger sourire. Ce n'est certainement pas grand chose, mais c'est un commencement. Cela doit être la première fois que nous sommes tous les deux à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. 

Toutefois, il commence à faire nuit, et même si je préférerais utiliser la mince ouverture que j'ai obtenue, nous n'avons certainement pas le temps de faire du surplace à l'entrée du ravin menant à mon cottage et rester là à _sourire_ toute la soirée. 

Par conséquent je commence à bouger de nouveau, tout en souriant légèrement. Et lorsque Harry me suit, je peux sentir que mon petit incident m'a permis de gagner quelques centimètres sur le terrain de sa confiance. 

Mon « cottage », une simple maison à deux étages dans une région déserte des Montagnes du Pays de Galles, appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles. Au départ, c'était une simple cabane de chasse, maintenant c'est mon foyer. Construite en bois naturel et située à côté d'un petit ruisseau, c'est un endroit merveilleux pour vivre si vous voulez une maison paisible et superbe. En été, un jardin magnifique avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs possibles pousse tout autours, embaumant l'air avec des parfums divins. Et pour être franc, j'adore cela. 

Toutefois, lorsque nous atterrissons, il fait déjà sombre, et nous ne pouvons pas voir la beauté du site. En plus, nous sommes tous les deux, Harry et moi, morts de fatigue. Alors je décide de rentrer directement et de nous mettre sans attendre au lit pour dormir. Ce qui semble être une sage décision d'après la manière dont Harry me suis en chancelant, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. 

Souriant légèrement, je chuchote doucement « alohomora » pour ouvrir la porte et je pénètre dans la chaleur de mon chez-moi. Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas assailli par des images du passé, mais je ressens seulement de l'inquiétude pour le garçon de quinze ans épuisé qui titube derrière moi. 

Faisant en sorte qu'il dépose sa malle, je le guide jusqu'à une des chambres, celle qui autrefois appartenait à mon Alisha adorée. Il se laisse tomber sans attendre sur le lit, endormi dès qu'il touche la couverture, me laissant le soin de le border, hanté par les souvenirs de lorsque que je faisais la même chose pour un autre enfant. Une petite fille à la chevelure châtain clair et aux yeux les plus bleus du monde. Ma fille Alisha. La seconde victime de ma main au service de Voldemort.   
  


* * *

  
(1) L'auteure (je suis à moitié québécoise de souche... lol !) avait mis « Mobiliarbus »... Mais moi et mes connaissances en latin m'ont appris que « mobiliarbus » est un latinisme qui signifie, peu ou prou, « arbre mobile » (la découverte su siècle !!!! lol !!). Hors, sachant que « la malle, le bagage » se dit « arcus » en latin, j'en suis venue à la formule « mobiliarcus »... Après, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez...   


* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :   
Vous m'avez épatée, là... J'ai eu plus de reviews avec un chapitre que beaucoup d'auteurs n'en n'ont (on met le n', dans ces cas là, ou pas ? hmm... J'sais plus !!!) en 10 chapitres !!!!! Peut-être qu'il y a une vraie demande pour ce genre de fics... Et puis faut dire que celle-ci est vraiment excellente... (Et ne me dites pas qu'il ne faut pas se lancer des fleurs à soit-même, puisque c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, cette fic... Je lance des fleurs à l'auteure, donc... (Lyssa !!! Attention au pot !!!) ;-D)   
Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais parfaitement que ça ne va pas durer (à vous de me prouver le contraire, maintenant !!)... 

Réponses aux reviews (je ne pensais pas avoir à créer une rubrique pour ça dès le premier chapitre... lol !!! ) :   
  
**auclerc : **Mon premier reviewer !!!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer... lol ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi... 

**Pheneatis : **Moi, une pro ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Mais non... Je suis juste douée en langues !!!! :-p ! loool !   
Pas de fautes, hein ? Sérieusement, j'ai encore retrouvé quatre ou cinq fautes après avoir mis le chapitre en ligne... J'espère juste qu'il y en aura moins dans celui-ci...   
Oui, c'est vrai, les chapitres sont longs, mais d'un autre côté, ça vous fait plus de lecture... lool ! Malheureusement pour moi, ça va pas en s'améliorant... Heureusement qu'il n'y en a que neuf !   
Merci pour ta review, en tout cas... Ca m'a fait très plaisir !!!! 

**Linalyna Malefoy : **Du calme, du calme !!!! Comme dirait Mundungus : "N'perds pas ton filet à ch'veux !" Quelle énergie, en tou cas... Elle irradie mon écran !!! lool !! T'as l'air d'aimer l'histoire, c'est déjà ça !!! :-D !!! Voilà la suite !!! 

**mangafana : **Pour la cohabitation, c'est au prochain chapitre... Mais on en apprend déjà plus sur Sev, dans celui-ci... Merci pour la review !!! 

**Tania Potter : **Non, pas de spoilers du tome 5... (Je l'ai lu, bien sûr, mais cette fic a été écrite bien avant sa sortie !) Merci pour la review !!! 

**Zaika : **L'adresse de la fic ? Mais bien sûr !!! C'est dans la note de la traductrice, tout là-haut... Merci pour ta review !!! 

**gaelle griffondor : **Ca vaut la peine de continuer ? V'là la suite, alors ! Merci pour ta review !!! 

**Fumseck : **C'est bizarre, vous avez tous l'air de trouver ce prologue génial... Vous aimez bien que les Dursley maltraitent Harry, c'est ça ? lol ! Moi aussi je l'adore, cette fic ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je la traduis... Merci pour ta review !!! 

**sarah30 : **Chouette !!! Une autre adepte des points de suspension... Si je me retenais pas, j'en mettrais partout !!! lol !!! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'as aimée tout autant que le prologue... 

**ombrefeu : **On ne verra pas vraiment les réactions de Ron et d'Hermione... L'histoire est vraiment centrée sur les relations entre Harry et Sev. Sirius et Rémus, par contre, c'est une autre histoire... Tu verras dans quelques chapitres ! 

**Link9 : **J'ai peut-être pas fait vite, mais voilà la suite !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé !!! 

**Malefica : **Je continue, je continue, t'en fais pas !!! Tu es l'une de celles à qui j'avais dit que la fic avait été supprimée... Désolée de t'avoir induite en erreur... Tout est expliqué dans la note de début de chapitre !!! Merci pour la review !!! 

**Alexiel : **C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde... Toi aussi tu fais de la biochimie ? lol ! T'es en SV, alors ? Merci pour la review !!! 

**Nissan : **(tiens, ça me dit quelque chose, ce nom... lol !) C'est une menace ? lol ! Si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite, de toute façon... Alors à quoi ça servirait ? 

**yoann : **Et pouf ! Le déclic s'est fait dans la tête de notre cher Severus Rogue... Et c'est pas fini, en plus... Nous ne savons pas tout de lui !!! Merci pour ta review !!! 

**Vilya1 : **Merci ! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de lire des fics où Severus est "humain". C'est pour ça que je l'adore ! 

**Izzie : **Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews aussi gentilles... 

**FannyMJV : **(La dernière pour ce chapitre !) Voilà la suite !!! Merci pour la review !!! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Pile deux semaines après le chapitre 1, voici le chapitre 2.... Bande de petits veinards... Normalement, je devrais être en train de réviser pour les partiels de lundi, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie... Et puis, à part en bio cell et en biochimie, j'ai pas grand chose à faire...   
Sans doute aurez-vous le chapitre 3 à la fin de la semaine prochaine... Pour un peu que j'aie le temps de le taper !!!   
Que dire de plus ? Ah !!! Peut être me trouverez-vous un peu laconique, aujourd'hui, mais je suis vannée... Et contrairement à la majorité d'entre vous, je ne suis malheureusement pas en vacances... Et surtout, n'allez pas me dire que c'est normal vu que j'ai repris en octobre, parce que je n'ai PAS repris en octobre, j'ai repris le premier septembre, avant vous tous... Alors pas de commentaires !!!!! loooool !!!! ^-^ 

**Faut-il encore le préciser ? Cette fic a été écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 5... Toute similitude serait parfaitement involontaire de la part de l'auteur !!!!**

Bon, je laisse la place aux artistes... Harry !!!!!! Severus !!!! C'est votre tour !!!!!   


**Chapitre corrigé le 21/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart :   
  
  
**Chapitre 2 :**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai tout d'abord l'impression d'être au paradis. Une erreur parfaitement compréhensible étant donné les nuages animés qui parcourent les murs et le plafond, et si l'on y associe la lumière du soleil qui rayonne dans la pièce, provenant de derrière moi. Ça, et le fait que le sol sous moi soit recouvert d'un matériau blanc et moelleux, doux et agréablement tiède. On dirait qu'il est recouvert de brume. Mais alors, je m'assois et découvre que j'étais en fait couché dans un lit recouvert d'une couette blanche, une magnifique créature ressemblant étrangement à un furet (juste beaucoup plus duveteux et avec une queue plus longue, comme une espèce de furet angora avec une queue d'un mètre de long) blottie près de moi. Dès qu'elle me sent bouger, elle couine et grimpe le long de mon buste pour venir se percher sur mon épaule, enroulant sa longue queue autour de mon maigre torse. 

Je souris en voyant cela, et je la caresse doucement tout en me demandant où Rogue peut bien être. Encore mieux, où je suis. Il me semble me souvenir avoir fait une imitation vraiment vraisemblable d'un zombie en arrivant ici la nuit dernière, et je n'ai rien vu ni entendu. Voler sur un balai pendant presque treize heures a tendance à vous faire cet effet-là. 

Surtout à Rogue, semble-t-il. Sa tête après qu'il ait pratiquement foncé dans la falaise valait le déplacement. Il l'a pris beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, allant même jusqu'à sourire de lui-même. Cela m'a permis de me décontracter vis-à-vis de lui plus que des mots auraient pu le faire. 

Soudain, j'entends frapper et une porte s'ouvre dans le mur en face de moi, révélant Severus, habillé d'une paire de jeans usée et d'un tee-shirt arborant le mot « Serpentard » en argenté sur la poitrine, un triste sourire accroché sur l'expression aimable qui lui est si peu habituelle. 

« Bonjour, Harry » il dit doucement. « Je vois que tu as rencontré Honey. » 

Je fronce les sourcils. Honey ? Qui est Honey ? 

Il doit avoir vu mon expression, parce qu'il glousse et montre la créature lovée sur mon épaule du doigt. Je souris, un peu gêné, et je baisse les yeux. 

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une créature comme elle ? » je demande, ne faisant toujours pas complètement confiance à ce Rogue métamorphosé, mais étant tout de même assez confiant pour pouvoir m'exprimer librement en sa présence. Après tout, si ça ne le dérange pas que je sourie de lui, il ne peut pas piquer une crise rien que parce que je lui parle, n'est-ce pas ? 

Un bruit étrange se fait entendre et je relève les yeux, juste à temps pour saisir une expression à la fois triste et honteuse, sans oublier coupable passer sur le visage de Rogue. Quelque chose ne va pas. 

« Elle m'appartenait lorsque j'étais enfant » il dit finalement. « Je comptais la donner à un de mes enfants un jour, mais c'est impossible maintenant. » 

Il relève les yeux, ne réussissant pas vraiment à sourire. L'expression sérieuse qu'il a sur son visage est assez proche de son expression de professeur pour me faire frissonner. J'ai raison. Quelque chose _ne va pas_. Quelque chose s'est passé ici, quelque chose de mauvais. Je peux le sentir jusque dans mes os. 

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt » Rogue dit abruptement. « Contente-toi de toucher le mur à côté de la porte et tu trouveras tes affaires. Habille-toi et descends, s'il te plait. » 

J'acquiesce, toujours pétrifié par la réaction violente de Rogue face à mon innocente question, repassant automatiquement en 'mode silence' à nouveau. Je réfléchis aussi au fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne peut plus donner Honey à un de ses enfants. Même s'il peut paraître vieux pour quelqu'un de mon âge (Sirius m'a dit qu'il a trente-six ans, le même âge que Rogue), tout le monde sait que les hommes peuvent encore avoir des enfants à cet âge. Il pourrait encore donner Honey à un de ses enfants, même maintenant. 

Je décide de mettre ce problème de côté pour un moment, surtout parce que j'ai vraiment faim. 

Aussi, je fais ce que Rogue m'a demandé de faire. Imaginez ma surprise quand je me retrouve en train de fixer un placard rempli de vêtements moldus à ma taille. Une vraie nouveauté après avoir seulement porté les vieux habits de Dudley pendant autant de temps. Une autre facette du spectre qu'est Rogue. 

Choisissant rapidement, j'attrape une paire de jeans et un simple T-shirt vert émeraude orné d'un dragon pour aller avec, et je m'habille en vitesse. J'ouvre alors la porte et sors dans la réalité. Ou plutôt sur un palier qui mène à l'immense salle de séjour au dessous. Une salle de séjour, qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser n'est pas décorée de vert et d'argent, mais de bleu nuit et de blanc. La pièce est accueillante et claire, meublée d'un canapé avec une table basse assortie disposés devant une grande cheminée et de petits groupes de fauteuils confortables et de tables dispersés dans le reste la pièce. 

A trois mètres cinquante de moi, je peux voir un escalier en bois noir, poli, menant à cette pièce. Et puisque Rogue m'a dit de descendre, je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je ne tiens à l'irriter d'aucune façon. L'irritation mène à la colère, et la colère mène à des conséquences qu'il est peu probable que j'apprécie. Cet état d'esprit ne m'aide pas beaucoup, pourtant, puisque Rogue n'est pas là. Décidant d'essayer les portes, je découvre que la plus proche donne sur l'extérieur et donc ne peut m'amener jusqu'à Rogue. Aussi, j'essaie celle sur ma droite découvrant ainsi un vaste bureau. La troisième porte que j'essaie mène aussi dehors, mais cette fois dans un magnifique jardin intérieur. De l'autre côté, pourtant, je peux voir la cuisine. Avec Rogue à l'intérieur, en train de préparer quelque chose. Je me fraye donc un chemin à travers le jardin et ouvre la porte de l'autre côté. 

« Severus ? » je demande, me souvenant de sa demande d'utiliser son prénom cet été. 

Il sursaute légèrement, se retournant pour me regarder. L'expression de son visage montre qu'il est surpris et un peu confus. 

« Et pourquoi, Harry, es-tu arrivé par-là » interroge-t-il, de l'amusement se montrant maintenant sur son visage, « alors qu'il y a un escalier qui descend ici ? » 

Apparemment, il est de nouveau de bonne humeur. Je le regarde de manière interrogative. Je n'ai pas vu d'escalier menant à la cuisine. Rogue soupire et se tourne vers la cuisinière pour ôter la poêle du feu, puisque son contenu commence à brûler. Pendant qu'il fait cela, une petite tornade de fourrure apparaît de nulle part, escaladant mon corps. Surpris, je laisse échapper un petit cri, faisant sursauter Rogue pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Mais quand il se retourne, il sourit. 

« Ça ne sert à rien de la laisser toute seule » il me dit, un rire tranquille et doux transparaissant dans sa voix. « Elle te retrouvera toujours. Et pour en venir à l'escalier, il faut que tu prononces le nom du lieu où tu veux descendre. Vois-tu, la maison est construite en deux parties qui n'ont pas de connections entre elles. D'où un escalier magique pour les relier. » 

J'acquiesce bêtement. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un sorcier vit dans une maison de sorcier. _Bien sûr_ que l'escalier peut bouger. 

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir » continue Rogue, à ma grande surprise. 

Il a l'air d'avoir vu la tête que j'ai fait, parce qu'il m'adresse un sourire en coin, mais pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Celui-ci a quelque chose en plus, de moins dangereux. On ne peut pas faire autrement que de voir qu'il ne veut rien dire avec ce sourire. A ce moment là, il fait un geste vers ma droite, me faisant me rendre compte de la table croulant sous la nourriture. 

« Petit déjeuner » il dit, souriant légèrement. « Et si tu manges assez, tu pourras poser toutes les questions que je peux voir que tu meurs d'envie de poser. » 

Pas besoin de le dire, je me jette sur la table. Puisque je suis à la fois affamé et curieux à propos de toute la situation, c'est parfait. Rogue me suit, mais pas aussi rapidement que moi. Il s'assoit en face de moi, m'observant pendant que je mange tout en buvant un liquide étrange, qui n'est ni du thé, ni du café. 

C'est de loin le plus étrange petit déjeuner que j'aie mangé. De la viande, du pain et du beurre côtoient des carottes, de la salade et des pommes, constituant un petit déjeuner très équilibré, si j'ai bien compris les besoins nutritionnels du corps humain comme il faut. Si je ne l'avais pas mangé moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue connaît les règles d'une bonne alimentation. Mais je ne peux pas manger éternellement, et quand je pose enfin mon verre, Severus m'adresse un sourire légèrement amusé, une des choses qui rendent ces deux derniers jours si bizarres. 

« Une promesse est une promesse » il dit. « Vas-y, demande, Harry. » 

Je fais un sourire crispé. Même si je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise avec ce nouveau Rogue, je veux, non, j'ai _besoin_ de réponses. 

« Et bien, » je dis, hésitant encore à demander. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? Je veux dire… » 

Je m'arrête. Rogue soupire et pose sa tasse pour me regarder directement dans les yeux. 

« Pour faire cela, mon garçon, pour répondre à cette question » il dit sérieusement « il va falloir que j'évoque des souvenirs qui ne sont plaisants ni pour moi ni pour toi. » 

J'acquiesce silencieusement. 

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir, » je dis précautionneusement, essayant de paraître moins désespéré que je ne le suis. 

« Tout comme moi, » est sa seule réponse.   


_Point de vue de Sev :_   


Cela semble bizarre, d'être assis dans ma cuisine en observant un garçon comme Harry me regarder, mon vieil animal Honey blotti sur son épaule. Et cela semble étrange de sourire sans se sentir coupable de le faire, de laisser le moi que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon esprit en punition se montrer au grand jour. Parce qu'ici, dans ma maison, le fantôme de l'ancien Severus Rogue me hante pour m'observer depuis le passé. Le Mangemort et un des hommes les plus proches de Voldemort, un des hommes les plus vicieux de l'époque. Ne mentionnons pas le fait que cela me semble étrange d'être la personne que je suis, et non pas le rôle protégé que je joue à Poudlard, particulièrement en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Harry. 

Il connaît les réponses dont il a besoin, je dois lui accorder cela. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui donner ces réponses. Parce qu'en faisant cela, je suis obligé de révéler des choses. Des choses que ni Harry ni moi n'avons envie d'examiner de plus près. 

« Je suis un orphelin, et je le suis depuis ma petite enfance. » 

Ce n'est pas le prélude que je pensais utiliser. Pourtant d'après l'air surpris qui est apparu sur le visage de Harry, il est aussi bon qu'un autre. 

« Mes parents, Duncan et Zahrah Rogue, sont mort quand j'avais six mois, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Apparemment, ils étaient partis rendre visite à un vieil ami, Jedusor, me laissant avec une babysitter. Ils ne sont jamais rentrés. Cependant, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas grandi avec ma famille. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Le même orphelinat que celui qu'a fréquenté Jedusor. Et ils m'ont traité, moi et tous ceux qui étaient là-bas, à peu près de la même façon que les Dursley te traitent. Comme un monstre qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister. » 

Cela fait mal de penser à ça, même si cela c'est passé il y a longtemps, et oublié depuis longtemps au profit l'histoire. Mais en même temps, cela fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Et Harry écoute. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, le lire dans sa façon de se tenir. Cela l'intéresse. Et maintenant, il commence aussi à comprendre. 

« Je pense que c'est en grande partie pour cela que je te haïssais. Le fait que je n'appréciais pas James n'a vraiment aucun rôle dans cette histoire. C'était le fait que, alors que tu étais élevé par de riches parents dans une magnifique maison, moi j'avais été élevé dans un orphelinat horrible, sans personne pour m'aimer, même si jusque là nos vies avaient été extrêmement semblables. » 

Et dans ses yeux, je peux finalement voir ce que j'aurais dû voir depuis le début. Du ressentiment envers ce que les Dursley lui ont fait subir. La réalisation qu'il n'est pas un monstre et que personne n'a le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Et finalement, et non des moindres, la compréhension de la situation, de son histoire et de la mienne. Cela me fait penser que ça valait la peine de faire resurgir toute cette souffrance à nouveau. 

« Les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas, » il dit soudainement, sa voix d'habitude tendue et contrôlée soudain tremblante d'émotion. « Ils me détestaient, et me détestent toujours. » 

« Je sais » je réponds silencieusement. « Maintenant. J'ai finalement compris l'été dernier, quand je suis venu te récupérer. Tu vivais en enfer, pas dans le paradis dans lequel je t'avais placé. Et ça a été le début du changement. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser là, à affronter ces personnes repoussantes. Dès en revenant à Poudlard j'ai passé un accord avec Dumbledore pour te prendre en charge cet été. » 

« Merci » Harry réponds doucement. « Cela signifie plus que vous ne le pensez. » 

Et je peux déceler dans sa voix qu'il réalise ce que je fais pour lui. J'acquiesce légèrement, surpris de trouver des larmes coulant le long de mes joues, tout comme elles le font le long des siennes. Dans un mouvement rapide, je me déplace en direction de Harry et suis rejoint à mi-chemin, l'accueillant dans une chaleureuse étreinte, si nécessaire à tous les deux. J'ai réussi à faire tomber un autre mur, et en ce moment, plus rien n'est entre nous. 

Son mince corps semble si fragile contre le mien, et je ne suis pas bien épais. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il est aussi mince, mais lui ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi _je_ suis si maigre, pourquoi je perds constamment du poids. Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Même si il se le demande. Peut-être que je le lui dirais un jour, à propos de ma famille. Pas aujourd'hui, toutefois. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des fantômes du passé. 

A la place, je m'autorise à apprécier cette étreinte, y trouvant le réconfort dont j'ai si désespérément besoin. Et en ce moment, je sais que je pourrais encore être capable d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Peut-être…   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Je comprends pourquoi il me détestait autant, maintenant. Je comprends vraiment. Néanmoins, j'aurais souhaité l'avoir su plus tôt, peut-être qu'alors, j'aurais pu l'aider, lui faire comprendre. Parce que je sens que c'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise à pleurer. Tout comme c'est la première fois que je le fais moi-même. Mais pour une toute autre raison. C'est la première fois que je réalise que j'ai le droit de pleurer. 

Perdre ses parents est une chose horrible. Sûrement plus encore quand on les a connus. Alors, d'une certaine manière, Severus et moi avons eu de la chance, si on peut dire. Toutefois, nous avons tous les deux grandi dans d'horribles conditions. Lui à l'orphelinat, moi chez les Dursley. Je ne souhaite aucune des deux situations à personne. 

Il est plus mince que je le pensais. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si étrange. Moi aussi, j'aurais l'appétit coupé si je devais rencontrer Voldemort aussi souvent que cet homme le fait. Pourtant, je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière cela. Quelque chose qu'il ne m'a pas dit. Je ne le blâme pas pour cela. Cette révélation n'est qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres, mais une étape tellement importante. 

Je le sens me serrer plus fort contre lui et je fais de même, trempant son T-shirt avec mes larmes. D'une certaine manière, je me sens proche de lui d'une façon que je ne ressens pas même envers Sirius. Peut-être est-ce parce que je le connais depuis plus longtemps, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. Mon idée est que c'est plutôt dû aux similitudes entre nos éducations. Nous comprenons ce que c'est que grandir sans amour et cela nous rapproche. 

Par cela, je ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas Sirius, parce que je l'aime. Et je ne veux pas dire non plus que j'aime Severus. Je ne fais pas encore entièrement confiance à cet homme, après tout. Je veux juste dire que nous nous comprenons l'un l'autre d'une façon que Sirius et moi ne pouvons pas le faire. Mais ce serait encore mieux si Sirius pouvait faire partie de cela, lui aussi. 

Vivant avec les Dursley, en me faisant constamment rappelé la disparition de mes parents, j'ai grandi en pensant que ma chance d'avoir une famille était perdue à jamais. Maintenant, je sais que non. Mais je souhaite toujours que Severus me dise ce qui le tracasse vraiment… Toutefois, ce n'est pas quelque chose à propos de quoi j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter maintenant. Parce que même si nous commençons à être plus proche l'un de l'autre, à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, il nous reste encore une longue route devant nous. Mais je sais que je pourrais aimer cet homme, lui faire vraiment confiance. Et j'espère que je le ferais.   
  


* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :   
Je sens qu'il va y avoir des surpris, là... Me tapez pas, c'est pas moi qui ai choisi de rendre Severus orphelin... Tapez pas l'auteur non plus, hein !!! ^-^ !!!   
Bon... Quoi d'autre ? Désolée si j'ai laissé passer des fautes, je suis ma propre béta, alors...   
Bon, puisque j'ai rien de particulier à dire, passons aux : 

Réponses aux reviews :   
Y'a eu une petite baisse de rendement, là, chers lecteurs... Y'en a qu'ont laissé tombé ? Pas grave... J'm'en remettrais... 

**Izzie : **Oui, j'ai cru bon de poster le chapitre précédent en avance... Je pense pourtant que je vais m'en tenir à deux semaines maintenant, sauf bien sûr si je deviens particulièrement productive et que je me mets à traduire un chapitre par jour ! (Peu probable, mais on peut toujours rêver, non ? ^-^)   
Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant... Merci !!!! 

**yoann : **Heureuse que ça te plaise !!!! Je continue, ne t'en fais pas !!!   
C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant de voir Severus se détendre autant. Personnelement, j'adorerais qu'il soit ainsi aussi dans les livres... Malheureusement, telle n'est pas l'idée de J.K.... 

**phénix : **Mais pas de problèmes !!! Je suis là entre autres pour répondre aux questions que vous pouvez vous poser, et aussi pour faire un lien entre vous et l'auteur... Alors, je te le dis tout de suite, non, cette histoire n'est pas un slash... La relation entre Severus et Harry est purement amicale, et va évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort au fil des chapitres, mais rien de ce genre... J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira !!!! 

**Mystic : **T'as même fermé ta session MSN ? C'est trop d'honneur !!! loool !!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu aussi... 

**mangafana : **T'étais pas au courant ? Mais tout le monde le sait !!! ^-^ !!! Nan, t'en fais pas, tout sera expliqué bientôt, promis...   
En effet, Severus a un peu de mal à s'extirper de sa culpabilité... Harry n'a pas encore bien réalisé ce que lui offre Severus en réalité... Mais ça va venir, crois moi !!!! 

**Malefica : **Oh ! Mais je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu voulais l'adresse dela fic en VO... Et franchement, je le fais aussi, moi.... alors je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides d'aller la lire en anglais... Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de vois que je ne suis pas la seule à maitriser cette langue... 

**ombrefeu : **J'vais essayer de te donner ta dose plus rapidement, pour le prochain chapitre... Dès que j'aurais passé mes partiels !!!!   
Sirius ? Abimer Severus ? Mais non, pourquoi ? Tu le connais, non ? Sirius est incapable de faire une chose pareille... 

**Linalyna Malefoy : **Comment ça aux orties ce que dit Mundungus ? Faut le prendre au sérieux, le pôv homme !!!!   
Voilà la suite ! Je ferais plus vite pour le prochain, promis ! 

**Audy124 : **Merci pour les compliments... Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien... Voilà la suite !!!! 

**gaelle griffondor : **On met le n', alors ? J'y penserais la prochaine fois !!! Merci !!! 

**Lunicorne : **Merci !! Je ne sais pas encore si j'en traduirais d'autres, mais si mon lectorat me suit, pourquoi pas ? Je pense que si le cas se présente, je traduirais une fic allemande... J'en ai une en vue que j'ai beaucoup aimée... Elle est très émouvante... Mais de toutes façons, je finirais celle-ci d'abord... 

**Fumseck : **C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors... Tous les fans d'HP sont un peu sadiques sur les bords... Surtout quand il s'agit des méchants !!!! looool !!!! 

**Alexiel : **Chouette, j'avais raison !!!! En quelle année tu es ? Moi, je suis en première année...   
Oui, et il est même trop gentil !!! Au point de tuer sa fille.... (Nan, j'déconne... J'arrive à la fin des réponses, et j'ai eu la grande joie de faire mes revisions de biochimie juste avant... Pour les partiels de lundi !!!) Pour être aigri, c'est le cas de le dire... Mais franchement, à sa place, qui ne le serait pas ?   
Et Harry va passer d'étranges vacances, c'est sûr... 

**Pheneatis : **Meilleur que le premier ? T'es sûre ? Je sais pas, je préfère le premier... Severus qui se met à paniquer au beau milieu d'une maison moldue, on ne le voit pas tous les jours !!!! loool !!!   
Oui, Severus ressemble en effet beaucoup à celui de WoL.... Mais la principale différence, c'est qu'ici il agit en connaissance de cause... Tandis que dans WoL, il ne sait pas que c'est Harry...   
Bilingue, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré... Je maitrise la langue, c'est sûr, mais de là à être bilingue (en plus, c'est pas bilingue, c'est trilingue, je parle quasiment courament allemand, aussi... ;-) )   
C'est vrai que certaines fics auraient besoin d'une bonne correction... Ca m'énerve, parfois, à un tel point que j'ai envie de corriger toutes les fautes en rouge et de renvoyer le texte corrigé à l'auteur... Mais ils risqueraient de mal le prendre... loool !!!   
Non, vraiment, je te remercie... Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes le temps de reviewer... 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Il est exactement 22h45, et je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre... Vous l'aurez demain, dès que je serais levée... J'entame le prochain dès ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil...   
J'ai fini de passer mes partiels. Franchement, je m'attendais à pire. Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas fait des miracles en chimie (je n'ai jamais été douée pour calculer les différentes énergies d'un atome... °-0 ), mais je pense ne pas avoir massacré la biochimie (appelée plus communément bioche !!!) et la biologie cellulaire (biocell)... Y'a plus qu'a attendre les résultats, maintenant...   
N'empêche, je me suis épatée, aujourd'hui... J'ai réussi à traduire le chapitre en une journée !!! Et en plus, j'ai encore trouvé le temps d'aller à la banque et d'aller faire les magasins... lool !!!! J'suis contente !!! Je vais peut-être pas faire ça tous les jours, par contre... Demain, il faut que je range ma chambre (et oui, même à 18 ans, on range encore sa chambre... loool !!!) parce que j'ai des amies qui viennent pour Halloween... Mais j'essayerais de vous mettre un chapitre pour cette occasion... (pour halloween, hein, par pour avoir rangé ma chambre...)   
Bon, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, puisque de toute façon, c'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là.... 

Laissons parler les artistes (sont quatres, aujourd'hui... J'vous dis pas qui... loool !!) :   
  
**Chapitre corrigé le 24/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart :   


**Chapitre 3 :**   


_Point de vue de Sev :_   


Après la scène teintée de sincérité de la cuisine, je l'amène dehors. D'ailleurs, si mon plan fonctionne comme je l'ai prévu, il va être là pour la plus grande partie de l'été. Il a besoin de soleil, vraiment grand besoin. En revanche je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger à cause de ça. Et la maison d'un Mangemort n'est pas l'endroit le moins dangereux où se cacher, même si un enchantement vous prévenant de l'arrivée de quelqu'un par transplanage, par balai, ou encore par le biais de la cheminée est placé autour de la maison. Des gens viennent, et pas seulement quand on les attend. Voldemort lui-même a été ici en visite surprise. 

« Harry ? » 

Il s'arrête devant moi, se retournant dans la lumière du soleil, un air interrogateur sur le visage. 

« Oui, Severus ? » il demande. 

Severus. Il m'appelle Severus, maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela va signifier pour notre relation, mais… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose aussi simple pouvait me rendre aussi heureux. Néanmoins, c'est le cas, me remplissant d'un contentement que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis le temps où j'ai finalement réussi à trahir Voldemort et à me tourner du côté du Bien de nouveau. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr que je le mérite. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. 

Je mets la main dans ma poche, attrapant la fine chaîne portant un cristal transparent qui s'y trouve. Lorsqu'il se balance dans l'air, reflétant la lumière du soleil, il ressemble au plus précieux des diamants. Et il est précieux - au moins pour moi. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma famille, la seule chose qu'ils m'aient laissé, à part cette maison et Honey. 

« Porte ça. » 

Je suis surpris par la dureté de ma voix. On dirait que je suis sur le point de pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce morceau de caillou signifie beaucoup pour moi, et pour moi, le fait de le donner à quelqu'un est très sérieux. Néanmoins, ce doit être fait. 

« Il va te protéger. » je peux m'entendre expliquer. « Il te surveille, même quand tu n'en as pas envie. Même si tu ne sais pas que tu es en danger. Et pas seulement dans les situations mortelles, mais aussi pour les petits problèmes de tous les jours, que tu pourrais facilement ignorer. Porte-le en permanence. » 

Je le lui tends, surpris qu'il ne le prenne pas immédiatement. A la place, il scrute mon visage, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose. Zut, cet enfant est bien trop perceptif pour son propre bien. 

« Vous êtes sûr de cela ? » 

Sa voix est douce, presque inaudible, mais remplie d'hésitation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a de nouveau remarqué mes sentiments. Parce que je pense que ce n'est pas par manque de confiance. Harry a toujours eu de bons instincts. 

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même » continue-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour rester en vie. » 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner en entendant cela. Peut-être n'en aura-t-il pas besoin lors d'une confrontation avec Voldemort (il semble toujours se sortir indemne de ses griffes), mais il en _aura_ besoin dans toutes les autres situations. Ce garçon pourrait trébucher sur les ennuis juste en allant à sa salle commune. Mais au lieu de d'essayer de le convaincre, je me rapproche de lui, le tire vers moi et suspends le cristal autour de son cou tout en murmurant un sortilège de fermeture - et un sortilège hyper compliqué, en plus ça. 

« Voilà » je dis, de la véritable satisfaction se faisant entendre dans ma voix. « Maintenant, tu es attrapé. » 

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu, mais pas de panique ou de peur, comme je m'y attendais. Je veux dire, si mon méchant, ex-diabolique professeur devenu gentil venait de m'attacher un collier autour du cou avec un sort de fermeture imbrisable, je paniquerais complètement. Mais Harry se contente de montrer sa singularité en semblant surpris et légèrement reconnaissant. Et soudainement, je me retrouve en train de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tout en souriant légèrement. Je suis définitivement en train d'abandonner la carapace que je porte d'habitude.   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Un mois est passé depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et je me retrouve en train de passer les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Severus et moi sommes en train d'apprendre à _vraiment_ s'apprécier l'un l'autre (N/A : (Ndlt) : toujours de manière purement amicale…), nous retrouvant à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre la plupart du temps. Parfois, il semble avoir des rechutes, s'adressant à moi hargneusement. Et ce, toujours en référence avec son passé. Il lui suffit de voir un simple objet, d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il m'a donnée, ou dans une autre. C'est effrayant. J'ai tellement envie de l'aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire, puisqu'il refuse de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Néanmoins, le lien qui continue a se resserrer entre nous me fait souffrir aussi. 

Au début, j'ai eu des problèmes à accepter son nouveau lui, mais ces doutes on été poussés de côté quand j'ai vu qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un capable de refuser de l'aide à qui que ce soit, même si on ne me le demande pas. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que le passé de Severus lui pèse toujours beaucoup. Et sûrement pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour voir qu'il pense qu'il le mérite. 

Severus est totalement différent ici, chez lui, de ce qu'il est à Poudlard. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas juste le fait qu'il doive donner le change pour Voldemort, pour que celui-ci ne devienne pas suspicieux. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voie, il ne veux pas qu'on l'approche. Il s'enveloppe dans la solitude, et pense qu'il est juste qu'il soit seul et misérable après avoir fait les horribles choses qu'il a faites en tant que Mangemort. Je pense que les seuls à avoir réussi à vraiment percer cette façade sont Dumbledore et moi. Néanmoins, si je le peux, je vais aider les autres à faire pareil. Personne n'a besoin être esseulé. Personne ne _devrait_ l'être. Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce qu'il est s'il n'avait pas été obligé de grandir dans un orphelinat. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas une raison. On _peut_ faire le choix d'être pour le bien ou être bon dès le départ. Regardez juste Severus et moi. 

Une fois par semaine, approximativement, il s'en va en transplantant. Toujours après avoir attrapé son bras en souffrant atrocement. Je ne sais pas s'il sait que je sais, mais c'est évident qu'il va voir Voldemort à ces occasions. Il a de la chance que je sache qu'il le fait pour Dumbledore, parce que quand il revient, il est en général tout tremblant et complètement absent. Un des effets secondaires du Doloris. Je mets un point d'honneur à rester éveillé à l'attendre, en compagnie de Honey, tout en ayant une potion curative sur le feu pour son retour. Il en a certainement besoin. Quand il l'a bue, je le mets au lit, et je l'étreins pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Puis, je passe la nuit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, écoutant son moindre souffle et le réveillant toutes les quelques heures pour lui donner plus de potion. 

Il ne parle jamais de ces nuits, mais je sais qu'il est reconnaissant. Après la première nuit, il a même décidé de me donner des cours de potion. Dehors, bien sûr. Il semble avoir quelque chose pour le fait de me garder dehors. Personnellement, je pense qu'il trouve que je suis trop pâle. Ou que je l'étais, tout du moins. J'ai bronzé ces derniers jours, et je n'ai même pas attrapé un seul coup de soleil. Ce cristal qu'il m'a donné peut véritablement être enquiquinant, parfois. 

Aujourd'hui est un lendemain de rencontre avec Voldemort. Nous sommes assis dehors, au soleil, lui lisant pendant que je prépare une potion du nom de 'Calaesumbora' (1), qui est supposée être versée sur la peau pour révéler si un Impardonnable a été placé sur vous dans les deux jours qui précèdent. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une fabrication de potion pour quelqu'un de mon âge, mais pour quelqu'un de niveau supérieur. Bon vieux Severus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout en remuant lentement la potion. Il a toujours du mal à le reconnaître quand je fais quelque chose correctement. 

Soudain, une cloche se met à sonner de quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison, envoyant Honey se cacher. Severus saute sur ses pieds et me lance un regard perçant. 

« Cache-toi » est la seule chose qu'il me dit, et, guidé par le cristal, je cours dans un buisson, me jetant au sol sur le ventre. Et la seconde d'après, je vois deux personnes en robes noires sortir de la maison en fracassant quasiment la porte. 

Tout du moins, l'une d'entre elle le fait. L'autre tient fermement la première, essayant de le ralentir. Quand elles s'approchent, je saute presque de pure surprise, mais je me retiens. C'est Sirius, dans une humeur noire qui s'accorde avec son nom (2), et un Rémus Lupin bien plus calme, qui a une expression légèrement désolée sur son visage. 

Severus est fièrement debout au milieu de la pelouse parsemée de fleurs et différemment d'eux, porte un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon. Il faut préciser qu'il ne bronche même pas quand Sirius l'attrape par le cou, un air meurtrier sur le visage. 

« Où est-il ? » il rugit. « Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal… » 

Severus retire brutalement ses mains de son cou, et recule d'un pas. 

« En sécurité, Black » il dit froidement. « Contrairement à ce qu'il serait avec toi. » 

Le visage de Sirius devient encore plus rouge, et ses jointures blanchissent alors qu'il essaye de se retenir de frapper l'homme en face de lui. Je me raidis, essayant désespérément d'empêcher Sirius de s'emporter encore plus. Toutefois, je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter, puisque Rémus se met entre eux deux, entravant toutes les possibilités d'un combat. 

« Calme-toi, Sirius » il dit sévèrement avant de se tourner vers Severus, parlant plus doucement. « Nous sommes venus seulement pour voir Harry. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il serait ici. » 

Severus acquiesce, un petit sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. 

« Bien sûr » il dit, et se détourne ensuite, me faisant face. 

Maintenant, je peux voir qu'il a une expression légèrement douloureuse sur le visage, sans doute une de ses blessures qui s'est rouverte, ainsi qu'une expression   
inquiète. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi pourtant, puisque je sais qu'il ne craint aucunement ni Sirius ni Rémus. Sans que l'on me le demande, je me lève, époussetant un peu de poussière de mon tee-shirt et de mes jeans coupés, marchant jusqu'à eux trois, attrapant la tasse de potion curative que j'avais placée près de mon chaudron au passage. 

Les expressions que Rémus et Sirius ont sur leurs visages sont hilarantes. Surtout celle de Sirius. Ils s'attendaient vraiment à me trouver maltraité et épuisé ? D'accord, je _suis_ fatigué, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte, si ? 

Je m'arrête à la hauteur de Severus, lui tendant silencieusement la tasse. Il m'adresse un léger sourire et un faible « merci », qui a pour effet de produire des petits bruits étranglés de la part de Sirius. Je touche son bras de manière rassurante, puis me tourne vers Sirius et Rémus, un sourire resplendissant sur la figure. 

« Sirius ! » je m'exclame, étreignant chaudement mon parrain. 

« Harry » il répond affectueusement, me serrant en retour. 

Il me tient à bout de bras, me scrutant de haut en bas. 

« Comment est-ce qu'_il_ » il fait un signe de tête en direction de Severus « te traite ? Tu vas bien ? » 

Je regarde Severus, lui adressant un sourire. Il a l'air beaucoup mieux, maintenant, parlant doucement avec Rémus. 

« Severus me traite très bien » je le rassure précautionneusement. « Il m'aide en potions. » 

Sirius me lâche, son visage arborant un air soulagé. Il a coupé ses cheveux aux épaules maintenant et a pris du poids dont il avait bien besoin. D'après moi, il ne ressemble même plus au Sirius Black qui s'est enfui d'Askaban. 

« Vous avez résolu vos différents, alors ? » il demande. 

J'acquiesce. Nous l'avons fait, c'est certain. C'était maladroit au début, mais nous avons atteint un stade où nous vivons comme une famille. La confiance et l'affection sont toujours fragiles entre nous deux, mais sont plus solides chaque jour. 

« Oui, pourquoi ? » je réponds. 

Sirius jette un regard à Severus et Rémus, puis m'entraîne en dehors de leur portée auditive. 

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches pourquoi Severus Rogue et moi nous détestons autant » il dit doucement. « Tu auras besoin de le savoir, crois-moi, si tu vas passer l'été avec lui. » 

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. 

« Est-ce qu'il fonce toujours dans cette falaise en venant ici ? » il demande. 

« Oui » je souris. « C'est hilarant. Comment le sais-tu ? » 

Sirius redevient sérieux, me regardant, un regard triste dans ses yeux noirs, qui ressemblent tellement à ceux de Severus. 

« Ma mère était la sœur de la mère de Rogue » il dit doucement. « Comme nous étions cachés par le sortilège Fidelitas quand mon oncle et ma tante sont morts, nous n'avons pas pu prendre Severus en charge. C'est la raison pour laquelle il me déteste. La raison pour laquelle je _le_ déteste, c'est qu'il a été celui qui a trahi mes parents en trouvant qui était leur Gardien du Secret. Comme une sorte de revanche. » 

Je le fixe, rendu perplexe par ce qui vient de m'être révélé. Severus et Sirius, des cousins ? Mais quelque part, cela paraît logique. Et cela explique sûrement l'hostilité qu'ils ont l'un contre l'autre. 

« Tu sais qu'il a changé » je dis, plongeant mon regard dans celui de Sirius. « Je sais que _tu_ as changé. Ne pouvez-vous pas juste passer au dessus de cette haine mutuelle que vous avez créée il y a si longtemps, et cesser cela ? Aucun de vous ne peut plus rien changer à ce qui c'est passé. » 

« Je sais » Sirius dit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'une manière vraiment severusienne. (3) « Mais le pardon doit aller dans les deux sens. » 

On peut voir qu'ils sont cousins. En certains points, ils sont remarquablement semblables. 

« Quoi ? » Sirius demande, lorsqu'il me surprend en train de sourire. 

Je secoue la tête, ayant toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

« Severus fait ça tout le temps » je lui dis. 

Sirius me lance un regard étrange. 

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » il dit franchement. « Maintenant que vous avez dépassé l'animosité que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre. »   


_Point de vue de Sev :_   


Ce garçon est un ange. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire à quel point j'apprécie ce qu'il fait pour moi, après mes rencontres avec Voldemort. Pas seulement le fait qu'il me veille, ou le fait qu'il fasse la potion curative dont j'ai besoin (je me demande encore où il a trouvé la recette), mais aussi la sensation d'être un humain qu'il me donne à travers une simple étreinte. 

J'avale rapidement la potion qui semble plaisamment fraîche dans la chaleur de l'été, la sentant passer à travers mon corps, effaçant les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris. Il l'a relevée avec de la menthe et de la myrtille cette fois, lui donnant un goût hivernal. 

« Severus ? » 

C'est Rémus, bien sûr. Qui d'autre s'adresserait à moi de son plein gré ? 

« Oui Rémus ? » 

Je suis surpris par le fait que ma voix paraisse aussi fatiguée. Mais là encore, je _suis_ très fatigué. Et si _je_ suis fatigué, je ne veux pas penser à quel point Harry doit être épuisé, après avoir veillé sur moi toute la nuit. 

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une potion censée guérir les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris ? » 

M'énerve, le loup-garou avec sa connaissance des potions ! 

« Voldemort n'était pas très content de moi hier » je réponds aimablement, espérant obtenir une réaction de l'imperturbable Rémus. 

« Pourquoi ? » est son unique réponse, pourtant. 

Soupire. Je suppose que Dumbledore le lui a dit. 

« Parce que je n'ai pas découvert pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec les Dursley cette année, ni où il est » je dis simplement. 

Rémus hausse simplement les sourcils. 

« Ca n'a pas du le rendre très heureux, en effet » il convient. « Penses-tu que Sirius a fini avec Harry, maintenant ? » 

Je jette un regard aux deux autres, qui se tiennent un peu à l'écart, Harry ayant un air amusé sur son visage pendant que Sirius parle. Sans aucun doute, Sirius lui a dit à propos de notre relation. Il ne semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit contre, par contre. 

« Oui » je décide et commence à marcher jusqu'à eux, arrivant juste quand Sirius pose une question à Harry. 

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » il dit, un ton de compréhension dans sa voix. « Maintenant que vous avez dépassé l'animosité que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre. » 

Harry m'a déjà vu approcher, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir mon âme. 

« Non, Sirius » il dit doucement, presque trop bas pour que je puisse l'entendre. 

Ces deux simples mots m'anéantissent pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Il me semble qu'un petit couteau a été planté dans mon cœur, causant une réaction allergique. (4) Mais alors, il continue. 

« Je l'aime comme un papa. Il n'est peut-être pas mon père, mais durant ces dernières semaines, il a été mon papa de toutes les façons possibles. » 

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas cru bon de modifier ce nom à la traduction. De plus, j'ai perdu (enfin, égaré serait le mot le plus approprié...) mon dictionnaire de latin... Bouhouhouhou !!!! °-°   
(2)Jeu de mots en anglais... La phrase originale est : "It is Sirius, in a black mood suiting his surname, and a much calmer Remus Lupin, [...]"   
Bon, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris, black veut dire noir en anglais... Vous devriez être capable de faire la suite du raisonnement par vous même...   
Désolée de n'avoir pu traduire ce jeu de mots, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution, à part celle de changer le nom de Sirius... Ce qui n'est pas l'idéal...   
(3)Moui... Ce mot là, vous ne le trouverez pas dans le dictionnaire... Mais allez traduire "[...]in a very Severus-ish way[...]", vous...   
(4)Alors là.... J'ai du lutter pour ne pas arrêter le chapitre là... J'aurais été l'auteure, je ne me serais pas gênée... Remerciez l'auteure !!!! 

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :   
J'ai rien de particulier à dire... Ah si.... Une petite question, pour voir si vous avez à peu près capté le but final de la fic...   
**Comment Severus va-t-il prendre cette déclaration ?**   
A vos claviers !!!!! 

Réponses aux reviews :  (Là je suis coinçée... Je n'ai pas accès à mon PC ce soir... Alors je ferais les réponses demain matin, à la première heure... lool !!!)   
23h45 : fin de la rédaction des différentes notes (me suis surpassée, là...), de la mise en page et de la correction... Dans un quart d'heure on est demain !!!! Et l'émission du soir de Skyrock va se finir... Le temps d'éteindre l'ordi portable, de me mettre au lit, quoi... loool !!! 

**yoann : **T'avais mal compris le deuxième chapitre ? Ben relis-le !! lool !!! Nan, j'va t'aider. Oui, Severus a tué sa fille, et il culpabilise comme un malade pour ça... Tout est expliqué dans le chapitre suivant... Tiens bon !!! ^-^ 

**Kochka : **Pourquoi j'abandonnerais ? J'en suis presque à la moitié.... Vais pas gâcher deux mois de travail, quand même !!!! looool !!!! Contente que ça te plaise !!! 

**Mysrick : **Voui, il est de ton droit d'être traumatisée. je t'avouearis que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, lorsque je l'ai lu pour la première fois, moi aussi... J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de pleurer...   
Je trouve ça touchant, personnellement... Severus est un homme charmant, quand il veut.... looool !!! Voilà la suite !!!! 

**chen : **Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie cette fic... Merci pour la review !!!!! 

**Callista : **Chouette une nouvelle lectrice !!!! bienvenue parmi nous !!!! looool !!! Comment va évoluer la relation ? tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Tu as déjà un élément de la réponse dans ce chapitre.... Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à en dévoiler plus... Vous en saurez bien plus dns le chapitre suivant, promis !!!!!   
L'auteure d'origine a en effet fini cette fic. Elle comporte 8 chapitres (pour peu que je me gourre pas... Je suis pas sûre et j'ai pas la fic sous les yeux..) et un prologue et un épilogue...   
Curieuse en plus de ça !!!! ^-^ Je suis à Rennes 1, campus de Beaulieu, Faculté de sciences, mention SV... En première année...   
Merci !!! Je pense ne pas avoir trop foiré mes épreuves... Je vous tiendrais au courant !!!!! 

**phénix20 : **Je suis contente de moi, j'ai été super vite !!!! Loool !!! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira... 

**Alexiel : **Comment ça se fait que tu ais une semaine de vacances, toi ? J'suis pas d'accord !!!! je vais changer de fac, si c'est comme ça !!! T'es où, en fait ? Moi,je suis à Rennes... Oui, c'est clair que si tu as des DS (t'as des DS à la fac ? C'est tes partiels ?) après, ça risque pas d'être de tout repos... Moi j'ai plus rien à faire !!!!!   
L'est mimi Honey, hein ? j'aimerais bien en avoir une pareille !!!!! Voilà la suite des vacances les plus étranges que Harry ait passées !!! 

**Fumseck : **Bon, j'ai pas mis deux semaines... (A moins que je ne me trouve dans une dimension où le temps passe moins vite !!!! loool !!) Et ce chapitre apporte lui aussi son lot de révélations... 

**FannyMJV : **Bizarre ? Ah bon ? Il est vrai que le comportement de Severus est bizarre.. Mais il a ses raisons, comme tu as pu le voir... Merci de reviewer !!!! 

**Caroline Black : **T'es parente avec Sirius ? looool !!! Il fait une apparition aujourd'hui... Toujours pareil à lui-même, celui-là...   
Euh... Tu m'adores moi ou la fic ? loool !!!! je vais essayer de rester à la hauteur de tes attentes, alors... loool !!! Merci !!!! Comme ça, je suis sûre d'avoir au moins une lectrice jusqu'à la fin !!!! looool !!! @++++ 

**mangafana : **Oui, ce moment était essentiel... Severus lui même le dit : ce n'est qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres....   
Tu connais pas les furets ? C'est une petite bête toute poilu, d'environs trente centimètres de long, et qui a des dents super pointues... Beaucoup de succès en tant qu'animal de compagnie, en ce moment... 

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir reviewer !!!!! J'vous adore !!!!!**

**Bien à vous, Aulili**


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
J'ai traduit ce chapitre encore plus rapidement que l'autre... Faut dire que hier, j'ai pas pu avancer beaucoup, parce que j'avais invité des amies... On s'est bien marrées d'ailleurs !!!! Vive Halloween !!!!   
Bon j'ai pas grand chose de plus que d'habitude à dire, alors place aux artistes :   
  
**Chapitre corrigé le 24/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart :   


**Chapitre 4 :**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Maintenant, je sais ce que le mot 'effrayé' veut dire. Pas 'apeuré' ni 'pétrifié', mais 'effrayé'. comme dans la dernière composante avant la peur. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'aime vraiment ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai sorti. Je veux dire, j'ai carrément dit : « Je t'aime comme mon papa, Severus ». Pas exactement en ces mots, mais le sens était le même. 

Quelques heures ont passé depuis, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis, puisque Sirius et Rémus sont encore ici. Ils sont dans la bibliothèque pour le moment, parlant avec Severus. Probablement à propos de Voldemort ou de quelque chose d'autre qu'ils estiment que je ne dois pas entendre. Mais j'ai quinze ans, merde, bientôt seize. Je ne vais pas mourir si j'entends le mot 'tuer'. Mais est-ce qu'ils m'écoutent ? Non. 

Alors je suis là, assis dans la chambre aux nuages, qui est la mienne, lisant un livre que Severus m'a conseillé. 'Les Potions de Karol Mikerskij'. C'est une liste de potions vraiment bizarres que l'on peut faire à partir d'ingrédients très simples et courants. Et au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser, c'est vraiment intéressant. Je pense que je vais en tester une sur Malefoy quand je serais de retour à Poudlard, peut-être celle qui fait briller la peau d'une couleur verte peu avenante. Ce pourrait être amusant d'observer sa réaction. 

Soudain, j'entends le faible son des cloches, qui indique que Rémus et Sirius ont transplané. Conduit par le besoin de repousser la discussion avec Severus qui va inévitablement suivre, je plonge sous les couvertures et commence à faire semblant de dormir. Pas longtemps après, Severus ouvre la porte et me regarde. 

« Harry ? » il murmure. « Tu dors ? » 

Essayant de respirer doucement, j'omets de répondre. Severus soupire et entre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, s'assoyant sur le bord de mon lit. D'une manière étrangement douce, il ôte ma frange de mon visage, s'attardant sur mes joues. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de toi, Harry ? » il murmure, découragé. « Je ne peux pas être un papa pour qui que ce soit, je ne le mérite pas. Surtout pas pour toi. Tu es le Survivant, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi. » 

Un faible soupir indique qu'il secoue la tête, et alors le poids à mes côtés diminue quand il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne la ferme derrière lui, il prononce une phrase de plus, celle que j'ai tellement envie d'entendre. 

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry » il murmure. « Et je souhaiterais vraiment que tu sois mon fils. »   


Point de vue de Sev :   


Il est passé minuit, et je suis toujours assis dans le séjour, regardant les flammes se mouvoir dans l'âtre. Mon esprit ne semble pas pouvoir quitter cette vague de bonheur sur laquelle il surfe depuis que j'ai entendu que Harry m'aime et qu'il m'a appelé 'papa'. Un mot que je pensais ne jamais réentendre après ce jour fatidique il y a dix-sept ans. Et une chose est sûre, je ne le mérite pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. 

Une bûche tombe, noyant le bruit de pieds nus sur le sol. De ce fait, je suis surpris quand une main chaude, calleuse à cause du travail qu'elle a été forcée d'effectuer à un si jeune âge, est placée sur mon épaule. 

« Tu veux en parler ? » 

Il sait. Mais comment peut-il le savoir ? Personne à part Dumbledore ne sait, et il ne trahirait pas ma confiance comme cela. Je dois paraître nerveux, parce que Harry m'étreint par derrière, se glissant à côté de moi sur le canapé blanc. 

« Personne ne me l'a dit » il m'assure doucement. « Mais je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Quelque chose d'important, quelque chose à quoi tu donnes beaucoup d'importance. Tes yeux paraissent si coupables, si honteux parfois, tellement chargés de regrets. » 

Cet adolescent est vraiment intelligent. Ca ne sert à rien de nier. Ca ne servirait à rien de ne pas le lui dire. Il doit savoir, il a le droit de savoir. 

« Tout a commencé quatre ans après ma graduation de Poudlard. » 

Ma voix me semble sans vie, totalement dénuée de sentiments. Mais je ne me sens absolument pas comme ça. Cela fait mal de parler, cela fait mal de penser. Je ne veux pas le faire. 

« Quatre ans après être sorti de Poudlard, j'ai épousé une sorcière de Beauxbâtons, Niamh Lind. La plus belle blonde du monde avec le sourire le plus ensoleillé de la terre. Nous avons eu deux enfants ensemble, Alisha, âgée de quatre ans, les yeux bleus, et Donal, encore un bébé. Nous vivions ensemble juste dans cette maison, et nous étions heureux. Niamh écrivait des livres sur le jardinage ici, à la maison, et j'avais un travail bien payé à Poudlard, enseignant la DCFM. (1) Mais là, tout changea. 

« Je pense que l'on pourrait dire que j'ai eu de mauvaises fréquentations, mais ce ne serait pas totalement vrai. Je dirais plutôt que j'étais curieux vis-à-vis de Voldemort, qui était un grand sorcier, d'après les dires de mon ami Lucius, le professeur de potions. Parce qu'en ce temps là, je ne savais pas que Tom Jedusor et Voldemort n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne. 

« J'étais jeune alors, j'avais soif de pouvoir comme beaucoup à cet âge. De fait, je ne voyais aucun mal à vouloir devenir un des accomplis de Voldemort. Et c'est durant cette période que j'ai dit à Lucius que je savais qui était le Gardien du Secret de Sirius Black et de ses parents. Parce que je savais que Voldemort les voulait - ou comme je le sais maintenant - voulait les tuer. Cette information est devenue mon ticket d'entrée dans le cercle des adeptes les plus proches de Voldemort. 

« Je devins un Mangemort. Séduit par le pouvoir que Voldemort m'avait montré, je ne voulais rien d'autre que ça. J'ai cessé de m'occuper des autres, de ma famille. Ma femme était une 'Sang de Bourbe', après tout, une sorcière 'faible'. Mais je lui ai permis de vivre : elle m'avait donné des enfants, après tout. 

« Cet équilibre a été détruit le jour où je suis rentré à la maison pour trouver la femme d'un Auror, Arabella Figg, en grande conversation avec ma femme. J'ai paniqué, tuant ma femme avec l'Avada Kedavra. Puis j'ai lancé le Doloris sur ma fille qui était avec moi, et me suis retourné pour m'occuper de Figg. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait attrapé mon bébé et transplané, parce qu'elle n'était plus là. (2) De rage, j'ai augmenté la puissance du Doloris jusqu'à ce que son sang s'échappe de son corps. Elle est morte peu de temps après, ses derniers mots étant 'papa'. Mais je m'en foutais. J'ai simplement laissé les corps où ils étaient, et je suis retourné auprès de mon maître. 

« Mon service à ses côté n'a pas cessé jusqu'à ce qu'il me confie un jour que son nom avait autrefois été Tom Riddle. Je réussis à garder ma façade, mais dès que je fus dehors, j'ai craqué et transplané jusqu'à la seule personne qui m'avait jamais donné l'image d'un père, Dumbledore, et lui ai tout raconté. » 

Je sais que mon visage est de pierre. Je sais que j'ai l'air de ne rien ressentir à propos de tout cela. Mais toujours est-il que je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que Harry a attrapé ma main, me donnant la force dont j'ai besoin pour finir mon récit. Culpabilité, honte, auto-condamnation, haine. Je ne peux pas les laisser sortir : je les ai réprimés à l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. C'est comme si j'avais été pétrifié sentimentalement, comme si je pouvais ressentir mais pas exprimer. 

« Tu n'es pas la personne que tu étais alors, Severus. » 

Sa voix parvient à pénétrer dans mon cerveau embrumé. 

« Et celui que tu étais avant de rencontrer Voldemort n'est pas celui que tu étais lorsque tu as vu ta famille pour la dernière fois. » 

Je sais qu'il a de bonnes intentions, mais ses paroles ne m'aident pas. Il ne sait pas ce que l'on ressent après avoir tué sa famille, les avoir tué et ressenti du plaisir à le faire. 

« Je comprend que tu ne puisses pas vraiment assimiler cela maintenant. Je sais que tu crois que c'est quelque chose pour quoi tu ne peux pas être pardonné. » 

Bien sûr que je ne peux pas l'être ! 

« Mais là encore tu _es_ têtu. Oui, c'est toi qui as tué ta femme et torturé ta fille jusqu'à la mort. Oui, _c'est_ de ta faute. Mais seulement d'une petite partie de toi. Quand tu as fait cela, tu étais 'séduit par les Forces du Mal'. Les Forces du Mal sont empoisonnées, tu sais. Si on n'a pas un esprit particulièrement fort, elles vont lentement prendre le dessus sur lui. Le soumettant à leur pouvoir. » 

Comment ce fait-il que ce garçon en _sache_ autant ? Parce que je sais que personne ne le lui a dit. Toutefois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il prend ce que je ressens au fond de moi, le réduisant en poussière, le déchiquetant en morceaux assez petits pour pouvoir vivre avec. 

« Tu es toujours responsable de ce que tu as fais du fait que tu ais _choisi_ de rejoindre Voldemort. Tu as _choisi_ de contribuer au côté sombre de la Magie. Mais tu ne peux pas être tenu responsable d'avoir tué ta famille intentionnellement. Tu as à peu près autant de choses à dire que quelqu'un qui aurait été soumis à l'Imperius. » 

Comment peut-il savoir cela ? Je ne peux m'arrêter de me poser cette question pendant qu'il démonte mes défenses, petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Il a presque seize ans, mais émotionnellement, il est bien plus vieux. Plus vieux que moi, peut-être même que Dumbledore. 

« Je comprend parfaitement que la culpabilité que tu ressens ne va pas te lâcher pour autant. Je peux voir que tu veux compenser pour tout ce que tu as fait sous l'influence de Voldemort. Mais toi et moi, nous savons tous deux que tu n'échapperas jamais vraiment à cette culpabilité. Mais tu peux, et tu _vas_ apprendre à vivre avec, et faire le meilleur de la vie que tu t'es construite après avoir coupé les liens qui te liaient à Voldemort. Ton passé n'est pas une excuse pour repousser les gens qui se soucient de ton bien être. Tu peux te repentir tout en laissant ceux qui t'aiment s'approcher de toi, et ainsi les rendre heureux en étant heureux. » 

Je me tourne vers lui, le fixant des yeux. Maintenant, je peux voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues, entendre la note de désespoir dans sa voix, me suppliant de voir ce qu'il essaye de me montrer. Qu'il tremble, qu'il se bat pour une famille qui lui a été promise ces dernières semaines. En toute conscience, de ma part. Et franchement, je ne supporte pas de voir qui que ce soit traverser le même enfer que moi. 

Doucement, je l'attire dans mes bras pendant qu'il pleure. Harry Potter est peut-être le Survivant, mais c'est aussi un être humain. Il est peut-être plus adulte que la plupart, mais c'est aussi un très jeune orphelin. Mais, quelque part, je pense que beaucoup oublient de considérer ce fait. A la place, ils choisissent de ne voir que le jeune homme intelligent et fort qui a la capacité de vaincre Voldemort. Ils négligent de voir l'humain qui a des sentiments derrière l'image du héros. 

En certains points, nous nous ressemblons tout bonnement trop. Mais là où ses choix ont été faits pour lui, j'ai fait les miens seul. Tout en caressant ses cheveux désordonnés, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a raison, bien sûr, comme pratiquement à chaque fois, et je vais essayer de laisser mon passé derrière moi, et d'en tirer des leçons. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je vais essayer, pour lui, mais en grande partie pour moi. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de compagnie dans nos vies, et je pense que nous sommes les bonnes personnes pour nous en donner mutuellement.   


_Point de vue de Harry :_

Je ne peux pas décrire l'impression que cela fait que d'avoir une paire de bras réconfortants autour de soi après ne pas en avoir eu pendant quinze longues années. C'est tout simplement le paradis, d'être tenu, d'être réconforté ainsi alors que vous n'aviez eu personne à part votre parrain fugitif qui était là pour vous avant. Même si c'est mutuel cette fois-ci. Je pense que Severus a besoin de cela tout autant que moi. 

Mon esprit vagabonde alors que nous sommes assis ensemble, moi pelotonné contre sa poitrine, fixant le feu, nous contentant de réconforter et d'être réconforté. Sans raison particulière, je reviens toujours sur une petite partie de l'histoire qu'il m'a racontée. 

« Severus ? » je demande doucement. 

Il grogne en réponse, resserrant son étreinte sur moi.   
« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton fils ? Je veux dire, cette vieille dame l'a emmené, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Severus acquiesce derrière moi, se tendant légèrement. 

« Arabella Figg » il dit. « Lorsque j'ai tourné le dos à Voldemort, j'ai essayé de le retrouver, mais j'ai échoué. Arabella Figg avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, et avec elle, mon fils. J'ai abandonné l'espoir de le revoir il y a déjà longtemps. » 

Je fronce les sourcils. Je connais ce nom. Une Mme Figg me surveillait souvent quand je vivais chez les Dursley. Et si Arabella Figg et Mme Figg étaient la même personne ? Mes pensées sont interrompues quand Severus commence à me parler, hésitant. 

« A propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… » 

Il s'arrête, apparemment mal assuré à propos de toute l'affaire. Je souris un peu, décidant de l'aider à se mettre dans la bonne voie. 

« Que je t'aime et que j'aimerais te considérer comme mon papa ? » 

Je suis presque sûr qu'il a rougi. Ou du moins, j'ai eu cette impression. 

« Oui » il dit, mal assuré. « Ce serait bien si… Je veux dire… » 

Je me retourne et lui adresse mon meilleur sourire en coin. 

« Dis-le, tout simplement » je le taquine. « Tu ne vas pas en mourir. » 

Severus rit et secoue la tête. 

« Pourquoi je devrais le dire puisque tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire ? » il rétorque, taquin. 

Je fais la moue, le frappant à l'épaule. Il me lance un regard amer. 

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » 

Je lui lance un regard méchant. 

« Arrête de me faire marcher ! » je geins. 

Severus m'adresse un sourire satisfait. 

« C'est toi qui as commencé » il remarque, puis devenant sérieux. « Potter, je serais fier de vous considérer comme mon fils. » 

Je lui souris. 

« Bien, je serais fier d'être considéré comme votre fils » je réponds, puis lui adresse un sourire espiègle. « Sev. » 

* * *

  
(1) DFCM : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, c'est la façon rapide de dire : Défence contre les Forces de Mal. vous conviendrez que c'est quand même beaucoup plus court !!!   
(2) A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil... Il s'imaginait tout de même pas qu'elle resterait sur place pour se faire tuer, si ?   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Rien de particulier... Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre avant deux semaines, mais c'est pas gagné, vu qu'on reprend les cours... 

Réponses aux reviews :   
La dernière fois que j'ai été voir (ce matin, 10h15), ça ne valait quasiment pas la peine de faire cette rubrique... Ce serait sympa d'envoyer une review... Même si je ne fais pas de chantage, hein !!! Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais c'est pas une raison !!!!   
  
**Fumseck : **Ouf !!!! J'ai pas changé d'espace temps, alors !!! Pour la réaction de Sev, tu l'as eue dans ce chapitre... Pour connaitre celle de Sirius, rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres !!!! J'ai été assez rapide, j'espère !!! 

**mangafana : **Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'est un furet !!! Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider beaucoup pour comprendre le reste de la fic... Mais c'est bien de le savoir !!! loool !!   
Pour ce qui est des cousins, je ne pourrais pas te répondre, même si ma vie en dépendait... Je ne connais pas assez mes cousins-cousines pour le savoir (même si je sais déjà qu'il y en a que je ne peux pas sentir !!!! ^-^!)   
Le collier est sympa, c'est clair !!! Je veux bien le même, moi.. Surtout pour éviter les coups de soleil !!!! loool !!!   
J'adore ce passage, moi aussi... J'suis vraiment gaga devant des situations comme celles-ci !!!! 

**yoann : **T'étais pile dessus !!! Il est tellement ému qu'il en bafouille presque !!! C'est mimi !!! Je craque devant des hommes comme ça !!! Sirius... Ah Sirius !!! Sa réaction dans quelques chapitres !!!! looool !!! Le dernier chapitre ? Une fin heureuse ? Tu vois une autre fin qu'une fin heureuse, toi ? Je n'aurais pas le courage de traduire une autre fic qu'une fic qui fini bien... Enfin quoique... Mais rassure-toi, celle-ci fini bien !!!! 

**Mystick : **Je continue, ne t'en fais pas !!! On pourrais même dire que j'ai mis le turbo !!!! 

**4rine : **Voilà la suite !!!!! loool !!! Heureuse que ça te plaise !!! 

**ombrefeu : **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre... Telle est ma devise !!!! 

**Caroline Black : **Pas mal, cette consultation de l'état psychique de Sev... Surtout qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, comme tu as pu le voir !!!   
Sirius... Ah Sirius, j'l'adore !!! Et toi aussi, je t'adore !!!! Toujours enjouée, apparemment !!!! looool !! 

**alexiel : **Mon pauvre... Moi non plus, je n'avais pas fait grand chose... Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie, alors... Quoi qu'il en soit : Merde pour la semaine prochaine !!! Je penserais à toi, pendant que je serais en amphi... loool !!!   
Tu vas être surpris, mon cher : Harry avait bel et bien voulu dire ce qu'il a dit... Va falloir t'y faire !!! loool !!! 

**Merci à tous d'avoir rewiever !!!!!**

**Bien à vous, Aulili**


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
J'ai pris un peu de temps pour traduire ce chapitre (une semaine !), et j'en m'en excuse... Mais les cours ayant repris, vous savez ce que c'est...   
Pour tout vous dire, on en arrive au problème de la fic... Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et un épilogue...   
J'en profite un peu pour faire de la pub à l'autre traduction que j'ai mise en ligne... Elle ne risque pas de ralentir le rythme de traduction de celle-ci, puisque il y a longtemps que j'ai commencé à la traduire... Alors, puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air de plaire, j'apprécierais que vous alliez y faire un saut, et que vous me disiez où est le problème... loool !!!! J'comprends pas, j'l'ai trouvée géniale, moi, cette fic !!!   
J'ai aussi décidé que j'allais tout faire pour finir cette traduction avant la sortie du Tome 5...   
Maintenant, je vous souhaite : Bonne lecture !!!!!!   
  
**Chapitre corrigé le 24/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart :   


**Chapitre 5 :**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Même si je suis crevé après être resté avec Sev ces deux dernières nuits, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et tout ça à cause de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Arabella Figg - Mme Figg. Donal, son fils qu'il a perdu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Perdre l'espoir, disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et Mme Figg n'avait-elle pas mentionné une fois qu'elle avait un fils adoptif ? 

Lorsque je distingue la lumière du soleil levant, je tire un trait sur le sommeil dont j'aurais tellement eu besoin. Etant donné que Sev a le sommeil léger, je ne peux pas rester dans ma chambre, alors j'en sors silencieusement, passant sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte de Sev. Il a besoin de dormir, même si moi je n'y arrive pas. 

Lorsque j'arrive à l'escalier, je murmure « le séjour » et fais ce que j'ai dû apprendre à faire après quelques jours passés ici si je ne voulais pas être entendu à deux kilomètres à la ronde à cause des craquements assourdissants - glisser le long de la rambarde. De cette façon, je parviens en bas de l'escalier relativement silencieusement, et me glisse dans le bureau de Sev. Je sais qu'il a une chouette là, au cas où il aurait à envoyer des lettres (j'ai laissé Hedwige à Poudlard en pensant que j'allais chez les Dursley) et j'ai décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Mme Figg. Si elle est la Figg dont a parlé Sev, elle saura quoi faire de la chouette. Sinon, et bien, rien de perdu de ce côté là. 

Je m'assois au bureau de Sev et cherche du parchemin et une plume. Comme le fanatique ordonné qu'il est dans son travail, il les a cachés quelque part. Après avoir mis mon nez un peu partout, je finis par trouver ce dont j'ai besoin mis de côté sur une étagère, derrière un rideau vert-argent accroché au mur. Soupir. On pourrait penser qu'il les rangerait sur son bureau, à portée de main, mais non. Il les range sur une étagère, derrière un rideau. 

Toujours un peu ennuyé, je m'assois et commence à utiliser mes meilleures capacités pour écrire des lettres. 

_« Mme Arabella Figg !!!_

_Il a été porté à mon attention le fait que vous ayez pris une part importante dans un événement il y a plusieurs années. Comme cet événement concerne un de mes amis, je vous écris pour vous demander un rendez-vous pour que nous puissions éventuellement en discuter. J'apprécierais vraiment que vous sacrifiiez un peu de votre précieux temps pour m'envoyer une réponse par hiboux postal dès que possible._

_Mes sincères salutations, Harry Potter. »_

Je fixe la lettre. Pas la meilleure qui ait été écrite, mais ça fera l'affaire. Nerveusement, je lance un regard à la chouette aigle qui est posée sur son perchoir, me regardant calmement. 

« Peux-tu emmener cela à Mme Figg, à Privet Drive, dans le Surrey ? » je demande, pas sûr de savoir à quoi m'attendre de la part de cet oiseaux d'une taille supérieure à la normale. 

Mais il semble ne pas être violent, puisqu'il se contente d'hululer et de me tendre la patte. Je relâche mon souffle, soulagé, et attache la lettre. Puis j'observe silencieusement le hibou s'éloigner, seulement pour me faire assaillir par une très bruyante petite Honey. 

« Du calme ! » je lui murmure furieusement. « Sev dors, tu sais ! » 

« Plus maintenant. » 

Je me retourne, me retrouvant face à face avec un Severus Rogue aux yeux bouffis qui semble très ennuyé. 

« Sev ! » je m'exclame. « Tu es réveillé ! » 

« Je te félicite d'avoir su énoncer une évidence » sa voix est toujours sarcastique, mais son visage s'est considérablement adoucit après avoir entendu le nom 'Sev'. 

« Maintenant, mon garçon, puis-je demander pourquoi tu es encore debout ? » 

Je baisse la tête. 

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, » j'admet. « Tant de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé d'écrire à Ron pour faire de l'ordre dans mes pensées. » 

Sev me sourit et met son bras sur mon épaule libre. 

« Alors va essayer maintenant » il dit. « Parce que je suis sûr que tu es fatigué. Je sais que _je_ le suis. Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir, tu devrais savoir comment faire une potion de sommeil, maintenant. » 

J'acquiesce et laisse mon papa nouvellement acquis me guider en haut des marches et jusqu'à ma chambre. Parce que je sais que je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant que j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour trouver Donal. 

***** 

Le hibou arrive trois jours plus tard, alors que je suis occupé à ramasser des herbes dans la forêt pour mes potions. C'est un petit hibou de couleur fauve, et de fait, le parchemin rouge pétant qu'il porte ressort parfaitement. Atterrissant sur mon épaule, il mordille mon oreille en attendant que je prenne la lettre. 

Obéissant, je pose mon panier et la détache, m'apprêtant à m'asseoir sur une pierre ensoleillée tout près, mais le cristal que Sev m'a donné commence instantanément à me dire de faire attention aux vipères qui s'y trouvent. Apparemment, il a oublié de lui préciser que je suis un Fourchelangue. Alors, plus pour le faire taire qu'autre chose, je siffle aux serpents qui pourraient se trouver là de s'en aller. Puis, j'ouvre ma lettre. 

_« Harry !_

_Pourquoi es-tu aussi formel ? Je te connais depuis que tu étais un poupon, après tout. Tu ressemble à un vieux croulant qui aurait été à Oxford ou je ne sais quoi. Ecris normalement la prochaine fois._

_A propos de ton ami, bien sûr que nous pouvons nous rencontrer. Contente-toi d'écrire et de me dire où je peux te trouver et j'y transplanerais d'ici une heure. Mon hibou Copper est élevé spécialement pour les envois express._

_Mme Figg (Arabella) »_

J'ai attrapé la bonne dame. Pas la peine de le nier. Arabella Figg a toujours été très franche. Gribouillant ma réponse avec une plume attachée tout spécialement, je renvoie Copper, puis reprends ma cueillette d'herbe, restant à proximité des ruines que Sev appelle 'La Maison Pain d'Epice', puisque c'est l'endroit que j'ai indiqué à Mme Figg. 

Je suis en train de déterrer précautionneusement les racines d'une sorte d'orchidée lorsque j'entend une voix bien connue crier mon nom. 

« Harry, où es-tu ? » 

Je lève les yeux dans la direction des ruines, mais je ne peux pas la voir à cause du grand pin devant moi. 

« Je suis ici, derrière le grand pin ! » je crie en réponse tout en tendant le bras vers la brosse que j'utilise pour ôter la poussière. 

Bientôt, j'entend des pas se rapprocher de moi, et quelques minutes après, je peux voir la mince et dynamique Mme Figg se frayer un chemin vers moi à travers l'épaisse végétation. 

« Je finis rapidement ça, » je lui dis. 

Mme Figg me sourit, étudiant les plantes que j'ai déjà ramassées. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être en train de faire ? » elle demande, interrogative. « Je ne me souviens d'aucune potion nécessitant ces plantes _quelque soit_ le niveau à l'école. » 

« Vous ne pourriez pas » je réponds, ôtant précautionneusement les filament de la racine d'orchidée que je viens de ramasser. « Je pense que c'est au programme du cours de 'Potions avancées' pour les septièmes années. Je n'en suis pas sûr, par contre, Sev se contente de me donner la recette, de la lire une fois avec moi, puis il me laisse me débrouiller. Celle-ci est supposée vous guérir - pas comme les potions soignantes normales, pourtant, mais en se mélangeant avec votre flux sanguin, accélérant votre rythme cardiaque pour quelques secondes et en soignant tous les tissus endommagés en se solidifiant et en devenant partie intégrante de votre corps. Elle est faite spécialement pour soigner les dommages faits par de grandes quantités de Doloris. C'est la première fois que j'en ramasse les ingrédients moi-même, mais je l'ai faite tellement de fois que je serais capable de la faire les yeux fermés. » 

Mme Figg me fixe, un air pensif sur son visage. 

« Tu vis avec Severus, » elle déclare. 

Je me lève après avoir placé ma racine dans le panier, et je la regarde dans les yeux. 

« Oui » j'admets calmement. « Il m'a parlé de sa vie. A partir de ça, je suppose que vous pouvez deviner la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là vous-même. » 

Mme Figg soupire et s'assoit sur une pierre, un air soudain très las sur son visage. 

« Donal » elle dit simplement. « Tu savais où j'étais, contrairement à Severus. » 

J'acquiesce. 

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à ses hiboux ? » je demande gentiment, m'asseyant sur la mousse séchée au soleil, la regardant. 

Elle secoue la tête. 

« Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir de quel côté il était » elle dit lentement. « Bien sûr, j'avais entendu des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était maintenant un espion pour notre côté par ma bonne amie Minerva McGonagall, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le vérifier. Et je ne laisserais pas Donal avec un Mangemort. Puisque je n'avais pas pu garder le contact avec le monde des Sorciers. » 

C'est compréhensible. Connaissant les habitants de Privet Drive, ce n'est pas difficile de voir qu'on ne lui aurait pas fait confiance si des chouettes avaient entouré sa maison tous les jours. 

« Comment puis-je vous convaincre ? » je dis simplement. 

La vieille dame secoue la tête. 

« Pas besoin » elle me dit. « Je sais que Dumbledore ne te confierait pas à quelqu'un qui serait douteux sur quelque point que ce soit. » 

Je souris intérieurement à ces mots. Cette phrase est certainement fausse en certains points. Les Dursley n'étaient pas exactement une famille que l'on pourrait qualifier de famille adoptive exemplaire. Sauf si vous êtes un fervent supporter de l'esclavage, bien sûr. 

« Sait-il à propos de son père ? » 

Une question déterminante. Moi, plus que quiconque, suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et Mme Figg acquiesce. 

« Je lui ai tout raconté, » elle admet. « Et même si il ne se souvient plus de Severus, il veut rencontrer l'homme qui lui a donné la vie, pour avoir une chance de vivre avec sa 'vraie' famille. Il a l'air de comprendre que le Severus qui a tué sa mère et sa sœur n'était pas vraiment son père. Il est bien plus confiant que moi, déjà quand Severus a recommencé à enseigner, il voulait le rencontrer. Je l'en ai empêché, pourtant. » 

Peut-être que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes maintenant. Mais là encore, peut-être pas pour le mieux. Il ne faut pas jouer avec l'Histoire. Une des choses que j'ai apprises à propos de modifier le temps. 

« Il a dix-huit ans maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande, mine de rien, même si je suis terriblement curieux à propos du garçon que Sev a engendré. « C'est un sorcier ? A-t-il fréquenté une Ecole de Sorcellerie ? » 

Mme Figg glousse en entendant ma soudaine bordée de questions. 

« Oui, il a dix-huit ans » elle me dit. « Et il est sorti de Durmstrang ce printemps. » 

Je hausse les sourcils. Durmstrang ? Le pauvre gars doit être à moitié gelé à mort. Mais là encore, Durmstrang est connu pour ses cours de DCFM effectifs (ou plutôt le contraire), et c'est compréhensible tant donné que son père était un Mangemort. 

« C'est bien, » je dis simplement. « Il doit savoir prendre soin de lui-même, comme ça. » 

Je m'apprête à prendre mon panier. 

« Ai-je votre autorisation pour aller parler à Donal à propos de rencontrer son père, alors ? » 

Mme Figg semble surprise de ma soudaine utilisation d'un langage formel, mais n'en tient pas compte. 

« Bien sûr, Harry » elle dit. « Si tu peux passer en Cheminette à la maison demain, je vais faire en sorte que vous vous rencontriez. » 

J'acquiesce et commence à marcher vers ma maison d'été. 

« A demain, alors. » 

***** 

J'en parle à Sev ce soir-là. Ou plutôt, je lui demande la permission d'aller rendre visite à un ami sorcier le lendemain pendant un dîner créé magiquement et répugnament sain. Je vous jure, Sev est en train d'essayer de me transformer en athlète avec toute la nourriture saine, l'exercice extérieur et les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il m'a donnés depuis que je suis arrivé ici. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sev m'a donné sa permission. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Surtout qu'il doit partir à une autre réunion avec Voldemort, lui aussi. Maintenant, je n'aime pas _ce_ morceau-là. Ca me déchire de devoir le voir revenir des ces réunions avec Voldemort en morceaux. Soudain, je suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir été dehors pour ramasser les ingrédients pour sa potion de guérison. 

Le matin suivant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je l'étreins avant qu'il parte pour la réunion. Parce que je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour lui. Surtout depuis que j'ai entendu son histoire. Alors, je prends le temps de passer du temps avec lui avant qu'il ne parte, essayant de lui transmettre une partie de mes forces. 

Je suis debout devant l'âtre de la cheminée, attrapant dans le pot sur l'étagère à côté du feu un peu de Poudre de Cheminette. Puis je la jette dans le feu, observant comment les flammes tremblent et changent de couleur. Et donc, après une inspiration calmante, j'avance dans le feu. 

« Maison d'Arabella Figg, Privey Drive ! » j'énonce aussi distinctement que possible. 

Et là, le voyage vraiment mouvementé commence, me donnant la nausée. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de penser à autre chose. Je déteste vraiment voyager comme ça. Déteste ça, déteste ça, déteste ça… La Poudre de Cheminette m'expulse du réseau, me faisant trébucher dans le séjour qui sent le chat de Mme Arabella Figg. 

Ainsi, je me retrouve face à face avec un grand adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui m'attend sur le canapé. Il ne me ressemble pas du tout, pourtant.   
Ses cheveux sont plus longs, ses yeux plus pâles, et sa peau plus doré. Puis, il y a le fait qu'il n'est pas aussi maigre que moi (même si le régime auquel m'a soumis Sev commence à montrer quelques résultats, je pense). Il ressemble plutôt à son père. 

« Harry Potter. » 

Sa voix n'est pas comme celle de Sev, par contre. Elle est plus mélodieuse. Il ne possède pas la même habilité de parler calmement et pourtant d'être entendu par dessus les cris les plus hauts qu'a son père. Bien sûr, je l'ai aussi. En grande partie parce que je suis un Fourchelangue. Les serpents ne peuvent pas crier, après tout. Ils sifflent. 

« C'est génial de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. » 

Il me sourit malicieusement. Et il n'est pas en train de fixer ma cicatrice. Ce dont je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant. 

« Merci » je lui souris en retour. « Tu dois être Donal. » 

« Oui » répond Donal, de la confusion transparaissant sur son visage. « Et merci pour quoi ? » 

Cela me fait sourire. C'est difficile pour les gens de comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand tout le monde vous fixe tout le temps. 

« Pour ne pas me fixer » j'explique. « C'est très ennuyeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde essaye de faire de moi une idole pour quelque chose que je ne maîtrisait même pas. » 

Il hausse les épaules et sourit. 

« De rien, alors » il sourit. « Et je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suis plus impressionné par la façon dont tu supportes tout ce que la vie t'impose sans devenir prétentieux. Et par la façon dont tu manie un balai. Je t'ai vu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Viktor a même dit que tu étais au moins aussi doué que lui, sinon plus. » 

Je fronce les sourcils. 

« Krum est un des tes amis ? » je lui demande. « Il doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus que toi. » 

Donal acquiesce. 

« Oui » il répond. « Je suis aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch. » 

Quidditch. C'est un mot magique. 

« Quelle position ? » je lui demande, curieux. 

« Batteur » il répond avec un sourire tout aussi passionné que le mien. « J'ai été dans l'équipe depuis que j'ai eu douze ans. » 

« Onze » je lui dis. « Notre Directrice adjointe McGonagall m'avait attrapé alors que j'attrapais une sphère qu'un de mes ennemis, Drago Malefoy, avait lancé après l'avoir pris à un de mes amis pendant notre première leçon de vol. » 

Donal hausse les sourcils. 

« Tu as de la chance » il commente. 

Je frissonne. 

« Je préférais ne pas en avoir, » je lui dis. « Peut-être qu'alors, je cesserais de me précipiter tous les jours dans les ennuis. » 

Puis, je redeviens sérieux. 

« Peut-être que nous devrions parler de ce pourquoi je suis venu, maintenant » je suggère sombrement. « Il faut que je sois de retour dans quelques heures pour commencer à préparer une potion. » 

Donal acquiesce, et je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant du fait qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi il faut que je prépare une potion. Je ne dois absolument pas être celui qui expliquera cela. Et pendant qu'il me guide à travers la maison jusqu'à ce que je suspecte être sa chambre, je me demande où commencer. 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà !!! Alors, surpris ? Je vous le dis tout de suite, je l'adore, Donal !!!!   
Que dire de plus ? Une petite review, ça vous tuera pas... Enfin, j'espère !!! looool !!!! 

Réponses aux reviews :

**yoann : **Si ça t'a ému, alors tant mieux... C'est que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion qu'il y avait dans l'original !!!!   
Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre... Pour ce qui est de ta question, je suppose que tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre... Merci encore d'avoir reviewé, ça ma fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles.... 

**Mystick : **C'est exact... Auto-condamnation est plus français que self-condamnation.... ^-^ !!!! J'y penserais la prochaine fois !!!! looool !!!   
Ben tu vois, j'ai ralenti un peu, là... Mais je pense remettre le turbo cette semaine, puisque mardi c'est férié !!! loool !!! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! 

**Caroline Black : **Elle est sentimentale... Et très psychologue, aussi...   
Moi, un travail de héros ? Nan, je fais juste ce que j'aime faire, et j'ai des lecteurs merveilleux pour m'encourager !!!! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec self-condamnation... Mais Mystick a fini pas trouver la solution !!!! On peut le traduire par auto-condamnation !!!!! Pas que ça change grand chose, mais bon...   
Merci pour ta review !!! 

**mangafana : **C'est clair que ce collier est génial.. On en a encore eu un exemple dans se chapitre... looool !!! Moi j'ai pas vraiment de problème avec les coups de soleil, parce que j'ai la peau mate, alors je bronze plus que je n'attrape de coups de soleil... Encore faut-il qu'il y ait du soleil !!! looool !!!   
Vous êtes beaucoup (enfin, deux ou trois) à vous demander si Harry et Severus son père et fils (naturels, je veux dire, pas adopté, ou quelque chose comme ça...) Mais je suppose que ce chapitre va tout clarifier... Je ne sais vraiment pas où vous êtes allé chercher cette idée, mais Harry n'est pas Donal !!!!   
Merci pour ta review !!!! 

**lo : **Merci pour ta review... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!! 

**Alexiel : **C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, à mon avis... Il y a de très bonnes fics qui décrivent la relation Harry/Severus en tant que couple, et je n'ai rien contre (en fait, quand c'est bien écrit, et que tout est possible, ce qui est souvent le cas dans les fics où Harry déprime et que Severus est le seul à le comprendre... Bref, je sors du sujet, là... Je disais donc que j'aimais bien certaines de ces fics, mais que je n'irai peut-être pas jusqu'à en traduire une... M'enfin, on sait jamais !!!!)   
Merci pour ta review, encore et toujours !!!! 

**ombrefeu : **Tu es la deuxième qui me dit ça... Mais comme je le disais à **mangafana**, Harry n'est pas le fils biologique de Sev !!!! Mais où donc as-tu été chercher ça ? loool !!!! Ils vivront heureux, c'est sûr...   
Merci pour ta review !!!! 


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Ravie de vous revoir !!!! En fait, j'ai l'impression que cette rubrique est là uniquement pour que je vous raconte ma vie... Tant que personne ne se plaint, je continue comme ça !!!!!!!!!! looooool !!!!! Vous serez sans doutes heureux d'apprendre, que, malgré le fait que j'aie sacrifié plusieurs heures de révisions pour la traduction (sacrifice, sacrifice, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de réviser au départ... En fait, ça m'avait bien arrangé !!!! looool !), et bien... mes notes ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça !!!! (sont même plutôt bonnes, je dirais...) Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore reçu ma note de chimie, et je sais déjà d'avance qu'elle ne sera pas aussi brillante que celle de Biochimie et de Biologie cellulaire... On ne peut pas être au top partout !!!! (Enfin, normalement, on peut... Mais franchement, la chimie...) J'ai eu 16 en Bio.cell et 14.75 en Bioch !!!! loool !!!   
Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, par contre... J'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'aller m'inscrire à l'auto-école (je devais y aller en septembre, au départ... lool !!!), ce qui signifie que j'aurais (encore !) moins de temps à consacrer à la traduction... Et puis, quand on sait que les examens sont dans moins d'un mois (Oscour !!!)...   
Néanmoins, il ne me reste plus que trois chapitres à traduire... Vais essayer de le faire avant le 3 décembre (ne me demandez pas pourquoi cette date en particulier... J'l'ai prise au hasard !!!!).   
Bon... Me semble qu'on avait laissé Harry dans une situation délicate... Bonne lecture !!!!!   
  
**Chapitre corrigé le 24/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart   


**Chapitre six :**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_

Nous nous retrouvons dans sa chambre, Donal dans un fauteuil, et moi sur le lit. Un silence s'est installé dans la pièce, puisque aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment commencer. Comment puis-je aborder l'idée de le mettre en relations avec un père qu'il n'a pas connu et qui a tué et torturé sa mère et sa sœur, de toute façon ? 

« Tu connais mon père » Donal commence finalement, de la curiosité se faisant sentir dans sa voix. « Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je comprends qu'il n'est plus la personne qu'il était lorsqu'il a fait ces choses. Pourtant, je dois admettre que c'est plus facile à accepter pour moi, puisque je n'ai jamais connu ni ma mère, ni ma sœur. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est : Comment est-il maintenant ? » 

Je le regarde sérieusement. C'est une question difficile pour quelqu'un qui a connu de près à la fois son mauvais et son bon côté. Mais je vais essayer d'y répondre, même si c'est dur de trouver des mots pour décrire quelqu'un comme Sev. 

« Il est intelligent » je commence lentement. « Extrêmement. Il peut voir à travers n'importe quel mensonge que l'on peut inventer, sentir si quelque chose ne va pas. Très dangereux, à la fois par son caractère et son esprit. De l'extérieur, il est sarcastique, calme, et impitoyable et il peut être incroyablement méchant envers ceux à qui il en veut. Et cela, il peut le faire pendant une longue période, même longtemps après la mort de la personne en question. Envers les morts, mon père. Envers les vivants, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, moi. 

« C'est une partie de sa personnalité, mais il a aussi une autre facette qu'il ne montre à personne, un côté qu'il essaye de renier. Parce qu'au fond, il est humain. Il peut être effrayé ou encore nerveux, même s'il semble imperturbable pour ceux qui l'observent. Il est loyal jusqu'au bout si tu lui es loyal. Doté d'un esprit vif, minutieux et silencieux, il préfère observer et protéger de loin, et reste en dehors des projecteurs, même s'il les mérite. C'est en grande partie à cause de la honte d'avoir été un Mangemort qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Toute la haine, tout le dégoût. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a commencé à assumer tout ça. » 

Je n'évoque pas la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui à ce propos. C'est trop précieux, trop personnel pour que je puisse le partager, même pas avec son fils naturel. Donal m'écoute pourtant, je peux le voir. Il est littéralement en train d'absorber mes moindres paroles. De la façon dont je le fais quand quelqu'un parle de mes parents. La seule différence, c'est que son père est vivant et le mien pas. 

Une larme silencieuse s'écoule de mon œil. Je ne pense pas que Donal l'ait remarquée, pourtant. Et j'en suis heureux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pleuré mes parents, je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté leur absence. Parce que même si j'ai deux modèles paternels maintenant, en mon parrain, en Sev, personne ne peut vraiment remplacer un parent. Je ne les ai peut être pas connus, mais je les aime toujours. Tout comme j'aime Sirius et Sev. 

Pour empêcher les larmes de commencer à couler, je recommence à parler. 

« Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre, maintenant » je dis, ma voix grave et lourde sous la pression des larmes qui menacent de couler. « J'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer le Sev qu'il était autrefois. Un homme plein d'humour, doux et patient qui est un excellent cuisinier (ndla : Ne pensez même pas à rire) et qui adore son travail de professeur de Potions, même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aspirer au poste qui était le sien autrefois. » 

Je vais le dire maintenant, même si je commence à réaliser ce que ça va signifier pour notre relation. Mais je le fais pour Sev, mon 'papa'. Pour Donal, son fils. 

« Tu devrais le rencontrer » je dis doucement. « Je pense que vous allez vous aimer l'un l'autre. Et il va être vraiment très heureux de te voir, Donal. Il a passé des années à te chercher. » 

Donal a des larmes dans les yeux, et je peux voir qu'il se languit de rencontrer le seul parent qu'il lui reste. 

« Je veux rencontrer mon père » il dit, étranglé par l'émotion. « Dès que possible. Et je souhaite le faire depuis longtemps, et maintenant alors que je le pourrais… » 

Je ne comprends ce sentiment que trop bien. Les larmes se font plus pressantes, maintenant, il faut que je m'en aille. 

« Viens au cottage demain après-midi » je propose. « Il sera là. » 

Et il aura récupéré de la réunion. Donal acquiesce et me suis jusqu'à la cheminée. Nous ne disons pas un mot et je suis de nouveau en train de tournoyer à travers le réseau de Cheminette, je laisse couler les larmes, les sentant déferler le long de mes joues. Lorsque je m'écrase dans le séjour, je ne me préoccupe même pas d'essayer de garder mes jambes d'aplomb, mais m'effondre sur le sol. Je me contente de me mettre en boule, laissant la douleur me submerger. La douleur de n'avoir jamais connu mes parents, la douleur de savoir mon premier substitut paternel en fuite. La douleur venant de la peur de perdre mon second pour le bénéfice de son fils naturel. Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Toutes les familles que j'aie eues soit m'ont été arraché, soit n'étaient pas une famille du tout. 

Honey m'a retrouvé maintenant et est en train d'essayer de me consoler en lovant son corps doux et duveteux contre le mien. Cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, mais je lui suis reconnaissant pour la compagnie qu'elle me donne, pendant que la douleur que je ressens sème la pagaille dans mon esprit. Mais même la douleur a une fin. Lorsque je m'assois, caressant Honey d'une manière absente pendant que le cristal radote que je devrais aller au lit et dormir, je jette un regard à l'horloge que Sev a dans son séjour à la Moldue. Je dois commencer à faire la potion maintenant. La douleur émotionnelle n'est rien comparée à la douleur provenant du mot 'Endoloris'. Même si Donal sera probablement celui qui la fera à l'avenir, je ne vais pas laisser Sev souffrir maintenant. Je vais faire de mon mieux pendant le temps qu'il me reste avant que Donal n'arrive. 

Quelque part au milieu de ma crise de pleurs, j'ai décidé quoi faire. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour tous les deux, Sev et moi, si je m'en vais quand il aura rencontré Donal. Sirius m'accueillera si je vais lui rendre visite pour le reste de l'été, je le sais. Et comme ça, personne à part moi ne souffrira. L'été prochain, je retournerais chez les Dursley, et je serais éternellement reconnaissant pour l'été que j'ai passé. 

***** 

Je suis presque endormi quand Sev revient, la potion attendant à côté de moi, prête et parfumée avec des fraises et des framboises. Mais dès qu'il transplane dans la pièce, je m'éveille en sursaut et je marche jusqu'à lui. Cette fois Voldemort semble avoir été indulgent avec lui, il n'aura pas besoin de plus d'un verre de potion. Il est même assez en forme pour tenir debout sans aide pendant que je l'accueille avec une étreinte et la potion. Mais quelque chose est différent, et je peux le sentir m'observer en permanence. 

Lorsque nous sommes finalement en haut, je finis par découvrir pourquoi, puisqu'il me suit dans ma chambre et m'observe alors que je me glisse sous les couvertures. Puis, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec les siens, expressifs et noirs. 

« Je peux voir que tu as pleuré » il dit simplement. 

Oh non. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. S'il continue de faire ça, je sais que je vais craquer. Je le sais. 

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi ? » il continue doucement, refusant de lâcher mon regard. 

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coincé, même pas avec Voldemort. Sev se contente de me regarder, me demandant de lui raconter et j'ai vraiment du mal à refuser de le faire. 

Et ainsi, je craque.   


_Point de vue de Sev :_   


Je ressens du soulagement et de la joie, lorsque je transplante à la maison et que je trouve Harry à moitié assoupi sur le canapé. Je ne pense pas que le garçon comprenne à quel point cela m'inquiète quand je ne peux pas garder un œil sur lui. A quel point je tiens à lui. Je l'aime, pas seulement comme un fils, mais aussi comme un ami très proche. Il a réussi à percer ma carapace et maintenant, je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le laisser s'en aller, même si je le voulais. 

Puis, quand il vient pour faire notre étreinte rituelle et me donner la potion curative, je le vois. Il a pleuré. Il a les yeux rougis et gonflés, et ils crient la douleur qu'il essaye de cacher au fond de lui-même. Quelque chose s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Quelque chose qui l'a ramené à l'état dans lequel il était quand il a quitté sa 'famille'. Je ressens maintenant de l'angoisse et de l'inquiétude, tout en montant les escaliers avec lui, jusqu'à nos chambres. Mon cœur le supplie silencieusement de me dire ce qui ne va pas, mais mon esprit me dit que je vais devoir le lui demander. Cet adolescent ne veut pas m'importuner, il continue d'être aussi fort que tout le monde pense qu'il est. Supportant plus de choses qu'il est possible qu'un adolescent le fasse. 

Quand il s'est glissé sous les couvertures, je m'assois gracieusement sur le bord du lit, cherchant ses yeux. Je ne parle pas tout de suite après, je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Quand je vois qu'il tente de se dérober, je parle à voix haute. 

« Je peux voir que tu as pleuré » je dis simplement, lui donnant une autre chance de s'expliquer. 

Il sursaute en entendant ces paroles, ses yeux laissant légèrement paraître sa nervosité, et devenant encore plus douloureux. Je peux voir que ses défenses sont en train de céder. C'est juste une question de temps. 

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi ? » je demande gentiment, laissant mes sentiments transparaître dans ma voix. 

Je suis vraiment inquiet. Je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer une seule fois avant qu'il n'arrive ici, et même ici, il n'a jamais pleuré qu'à cause de moi. Ce qui n'aide pas mon inquiétude à se calmer le moins du monde. 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » 

Je peux à peine entendre sa voix. Elle est si faible, si lourde de larmes. Elles ont recommencé à couler. 

« Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. » 

Rien que je puisse faire ? Je réfléchis, tout en le serrant dans mes bras tandis qu'il pleure contre ma poitrine. Ce qui fait que je manque presque les mots qu'il murmure dans mes vêtements. 

« Je me sens si seul… » 

J'aurais du le savoir. Mais comme il l'a dit, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, à part essayer de le rassurer sur le fait que je suis là, que je serais toujours là. Ca et accélérer la mise en place du plan. Mais ça peut attendre, je pense, alors que les larmes me montent au yeux à moi aussi. Je pleure beaucoup, en ce moment. Mais là encore, je n'ai largement pas assez pleuré dans ma jeunesse. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que Harry cela celui qui sera réconforté ce soir. Parce qu'en ce moment, Harry souffre plus que moi. 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, tant mieux... Si non, disons que vous ne savez pas apprécier la bonne littérature !!! (- J'ai dis ça ? Vraiment ? Faut vraiment pas que je rédige quoi que ce soit après avoir eu didactique... *soupir*)   
Bon, rien d'autre à ajouter...   
Passons donc aux : 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mystick : **Voui, il me plait à moi aussi, Donal... Surtout qu'il ressemble un peu à son père... Ah !!!! Si seulement ce n'était pas une fiction... loool !! La voilà la suiteuh !!!!! looool !!!! 

**Dumati : **Heureuse de voir que ça te plait... J'adore ta façon de synthétiser tes sentiments en une seule phrase... loool !!! Y'a pas à dire, tu vas droit au but !!! 

**mangafana : **Très clair... Tu as aussi très bien analysé la façon de penser de Harry... Il n'est pas très optimiste, dans ce chapitre... Mais je me le demande... Comment cela va-t-il finir ? loool !!! Heureusement que je le sais, sinon...   
C'est pas moi que tu dois remercier pour les serpents... C'est l'auteur !!!! Rassure-moi... Tu es bien au courant que ce n'est qu'une traduction ? looool !!!!   
Et oui, je maintiens, le collier est hyper super extra génial !!!! Je sais toujours pas où le trouver, et vu qu'il est dans la famille de Sev depuis des années, c'est peu probable qu'il me le vende... Dommage !!!! 

**Callista : **Hummm... Trop vite, ça dépend comment on le voit !!!! loool !!! Celui-ci a pris un peu plus de temps, j'en suis désolée...   
Sirius va refaire une apparition, ne t'en fais pas... J'avouerais que je n'ai plus vraiment de personnages préférés depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5... Mais chut !!! Faut pas que j'en parle !!!! loool !!!   
T'es à Rennes aussi ? Nan ? J'ai vraiment trop du mal à y croire... Mais c'est fabuleux !!!!!! Géniallissime !!! Bio des orgas ? (j'ai remarqué qu'on a rapidement tendance à utiliser des abréviations, à la fac... Entre la bioch, la biocell, la bio des orgas, les STU... Bref... Tout ça pour rien dire !!!) Et c'est bien ? Tu pourras peut-être me conseiller un ouvrage pour apprendre la classification des êtres vivants ? Je sens que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, avec toutes ces classes, ces embranchements, ces sous embranchements.... Oscour !!!! loool !!!   
A bientôt !!!!   
PS : T'imagines ? Si ça se trouve, on se croise sur le campus !!!! loool !!! 

**clau : **Merci !!!! Voilà la suite... Ravie que ça t'ait plu !!!! loool !! 

**fito : **Toi ici ? C'est vrai ? looool !!!! J'espère que tu as lu ma fic, au moins... Ah oui, si tu l'as lue... J'ai un peu de mal, moi !!!! Continuer de faire la déprime de Harry ? Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre de voir de quoi tu parles... Et puis... Je ne décide rien, je ne suis que la traductrice, moi !!!   
Pour ce qui est des reviews... Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre !!!! J'adore la fic de **Ronaway**, et je la suis depuis le tout début... Ce qui signifie que je connaissais déjà une bonne partie des événements... Je me contente de réagir sur les différentes actions qu'il fait effectuer à son perso, ou des truc comme ça... Et puis, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore lui écrire !!!!! 

**yoann : **Plus émouvant, c'est le cas de le dire... J'ai bien failli pleurer, la première fois que je l'ai lue... Mais faut dire que je pleure facilement devant les texts émouvants... (Je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air quand je pleure devant mon écran d'ordinateur... lool !)   
Donal est un personnage intéressant, je trouve... Et je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de doter Severus d'un fils aussi vieux !!!! loool !!! 

**Caroline Black : **Je sais pas... Ca sonne un peu mieux que self-condamnation... Mais vous avez tous compris, c'est l'important !!!! lool !!   
En fait, j'ai été étonnée aussi que l'auteure coupe là... Surtout que le chapitre suivant (celui-ci, donc !) est court...   
@++++ 

**Shenna : **Voilà la suite... Pour la réaction de Sev, c'est au prochain chapitre !!!! 

**Pheneatis : **_1ère review :_   
Euh... Si tu commences à me balancer des compliments à la pelle comme ça, je vais finir par être une tomate !!! Je fais ce que je peux pour que le texte reste fidèle à l'original tout en étant agréable à lire... Et puis, j'ai eu des bons profs d'anglais !!!! Pour le vocabulaire, une seule solution : lire, lire et encore lire (il est très rare de me voir sans un livre dans la main... Dans le bus, aux intercours, en mangeant, bref tout le temps !!!!)   
J'ai longtemps hésité pour le problème des dialogues. Je suis parfaitement consciente que cela fait un peu "maladroit", mais si j'inverse le sujet et le verbe, on a parfois l'impression que le texte est au passé simple... Et vu qu'il est au présent, c'est plus simple comme ça !!!!   
Je suppose que maintenant tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Alisha... Je trouve ça triste pour lui, et j'en veux encore plus à Voldemort !!! Il devrait se jeter d'une falaise ce monstre !!!!   
L'escalier n'est pas commun, c'est clair... Je n'aurais même pas pensé à cela, moi, à sa place... Et puisque Sev l'a bien pris...   
Il est vrai que Snape/Rogue (je me force à faire ça, parce que sinon je l'appelle toujours Snape, et puis ici, plus personne ne comprend de qui je parle... Je suis la seule à avoir lu HP en anglais, chez moi !!!) a changé radicalement de comportement envers Harry... Mais si tu réfléchis bien, ça ne s'est pas fait si brutalement que ça, puisque déjà pendant l'année scolaire qui s'est écoulée, il a été moins dur envers les Gryffondors en général et Harry en particulier... C'est Hermione qui le remarque dans le prologue... lool !   
Sev a souffert... Et il souffre encore, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille le prendre en pitié... Changer la façon dont on le regarde, certes, mais la pitié ne sert à rien !!!!   
Tu as encore quelques années devant toi pour améliorer tes deux langues... Continue de pratiquer, et surtout, lis !!! C'est comme ça que mon niveau en anglais est monté en flêche !!!! J'avais une moyenne de 12 au début de la terminale, et j'ai fini pas avoir 19 au bac (à moins que ce ne soit 18... Enfin, bref, quelque chose dans ses eaux là... lool !!!!), et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à ma prof (enfin, un peu quand même...). Mais si je n'avais pas lu autant de fics en anglais pendant l'année, je n'aurais pas eu cette note-là !!!! Voilà, c'était le conseil du jour... loool !!!   
C'est vrai que si il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les fautes d'orthographe... Je sais qu'il en reste quelques unes dans mes chapitres, mais j'essaie d'en eliminer le plus possible... Et puis, le nombre de fautes de frappe que je peux faire dans une chapitre !!!!! Mais je les corrige, contrairement à d'autres... C'est dommage, il y a des fics qui ont une super bonne intrigue, mais au niveau de l'orthographe, de la syntaxe et de la grammaire... Oscour !!!! 

_2ème review :_

Mes notes sont transmises dans la note de début de chapitre... Je n'ai pas été voir hier si ils avaient affiché les notes de chimie, donc...   
Moi aussi je suis restée perplexe... Peut-être qu'il veut dire que c'est la première fois que Harry l'appelle comme ça sans réfléchir... Je sais pas...   
Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est clair !!!! loool !!! Sev est vraiment génial !!!   
Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre... C'est net, ils ont une influence bénéfique l'un sur l'autre...   
Sirius est bien, dans cette fic... Mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait péter les plombs en entendant ce que Harry dit à Sev... Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas encore comment il va réagir !!!!! lool !!!   
Et oui !!! Cousins !!!! Ca fait un choc, hein ? 

_3ème review :_

Touchant... C'est le mot que je lis dans toutes les reviews... Et ça l'est, c'est vrai... J'adore ces passages... Je dois être une grosse sentimentale, derrière mo masque impassible... looool !!! Alors là oui, il va en avoir à récurer !!! Sev !!! Heureusement que Severus ne le prend pas mal... Tu vas me dire, Sev lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça... Donc !!!   
Me décourage pas, t'en fais pas... Suis toujours fidèle au poste !!!! lool !! 

_4ème review : _(T'avais vraiment autant de chapitres de retard ? lool) 

Gentille petite bête, cette Honey.... Trop mimi !!!   
Charmant, ce jeune homme.... J'le veux pour moi !!! loool !!!   
Je sais plus quoi dire... Faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça... J'deviens toute rouge après !!!! loool !!!!   
Gros bisous !!!!   


**_Merci à vous tous d'avoir reviewé !!!! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !!!!_**


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas posté ce chapitre plus tôt... Alors j'ai décidé de vous donner la première partie ce matin, et de vous mettre la suite avant ce soir, et peut-être même le dernier chapitre aussi... Comme ça, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue avant mercredi... J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer que dans trois jours, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix sera dans les magasins... Je vais défaillir !!!! Nan, sans déc... C'est excellent !!!!! Enfin, je n'aurais le mien que vendredi, mais bon, vais pas me plaindre, parce que je ne vais pas le payer... Ma soeur l'a gagné à Halloween... loool !!!   
Bon, je vous dois peut-être une explication pour le retard (enfin, si on réfléchi bien, y'a pas de retard, puisque ça fait pile deux semaines que j'ai posté le chapitre six... ;-p) : cela a été deux semaines mouvementées... Entre les différents dossier que j'avais à rendre, les manifs anti-réformes (en passant, je demande à tous les étudiants qui passeraient par là de s'interresser au problème... Ne faites surtout pas comme à Rennes 1 !!!! Prenez plutôt l'exemple de Rennes 2 (c'est la fac qui est en grêve depuis le 5 novembre...), parce que, même si vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps, il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi c'est si important. C'est l'avenir qui est en jeu. Le notre, et celui de nos cadets... Et histoire de préciser, contrairement à ce que les médias disent, nous ne protestons pas contre l'idée d'une harmonisation européenne, mais contre la manière dont cette harmonisation est faite. Il n'y a aucune précision dans les textes de loi, et donc, tout est laissé au choix des universités. Comment voulez-vous que cela n'augmente pas les inégalités ? Le discours des politiques ne se tient pas... Ils ne cessent de se contredire !!!!   
Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas ici pou faire un débat, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous êtes tous ici pour Harry et Sev (peut vous le dire, ne l'appelerez plus comme ça après le tome 5...) !!! Bonne lecture et à ce soir pour la suite.... 

**Chapitre corrigé le 25/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart :   


Chapitre sept : 

_Point de vue de Sev :_

Tout le lendemain, j'ai l'impression que Harry agit comme un automate. Il semble étrangement absent, et oublie constamment des choses, comme si son esprit était occupé avec autre chose. Et il reste près de moi. Il passe tellement de temps avec à faire des choses qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'il en semble malade. Peut-être est-ce à cause de sa crise de larmes de hier, mais d'une certaine manière, je pense que non. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il prépare quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de faire, mais qu'il doit faire néanmoins. Cela m'inquiète. _Il_ m'inquiète. 

Peu de temps après le déjeuner équilibré que j'ai préparé, il disparaît malgré tout, me laissant seul dans mon labo de potions. Il reste absent pendant une demi-heure et puis, il revient, un air triste, désespéré sur le visage et un parchemin fermement serré dans sa main. 

« Sev ? » le mot quitte ses lèvres d'un ton qui trahit un besoin cruel d'affection. « Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » 

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur, et acquiesce, ôtant le chaudron du feu magiquement crée. Ce _doit_ être cela. La chose à propos de laquelle il se fait autant de soucis. 

Il me conduit aux escaliers et dit à voix haute : « Le salon », créant ainsi un phénomène étrange lorsque l'escalier apparaît soudainement pour plonger du plancher vers le séjour. Mais je n'y fais pas attention, puisque j'y suis habitué, et je le suis silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Nous nous arrêtons, et Harry se retourne vers moi et m'étreint fortement d'une manière presque désespérée. Puis, il recule, arborant soudain un visage impassible et un air brave de nouveau. 

« Contente-toi de passer la porte, et tu le trouveras. » 

Il est étonnamment calme en disant cela, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Mais ses yeux le trahissent, hurlant la souffrance qu'il ressent en vérité. 

« Prends ça » il dit, me tendant le parchemin plié. « Mais ne l'ouvre pas avant d'être entré dans la bibliothèque. » 

Et avant que je ne sois en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit, il ouvre la porte et s'enfuit pratiquement en courant, me laissant fixer l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y a un jeune homme qui m'attend à l'intérieur. Un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, un peu plus petit que moi, et ayant la carrure d'un batteur. (1) Ses cheveux noirs atteignent presque sa taille, et sa peau est aussi dorée que la mienne. Mais ce qui me captive autant sont ses yeux, vert-pâle. Les yeux de sa mère. Parce qu'il ne peut être que Donal. 

Les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire l'émotion que je ressens de le voir debout, là, vivant et en bonne santé, un air merveilleux sur son visage, si ressemblant à celui de sa mère. Ses yeux reflètent l'hésitation, la joie sans bornes, la peur de me rencontrer, et je ressens la même chose. Nous ne savons que faire. 

« Donal ? » je dis, hésitant, un tremblement que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir dans la voix. 

Il me fixe, puis semble avoir pris une décision. 

« Père » il se contente de constater, puis avance vers moi. 

Nous regardons dans le regard de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, essayant de joindre l'âme de l'autre. Pouvons-nous former de nouveau une famille ? Ayant été séparés pendant toutes nos vies, nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre le rapprochement de ceux qui ont vécus ensemble pendant des années même si nous voulions entretenir une relation de famille. Mais je vais essayer corps et âme si nous décidons de tenter cela, et je pense que Donal aussi. Parce que je peux le sentir dans l'air, le lire dans ses yeux. Nous _voulons_ nous connaître l'un l'autre. Et cela nous promet un long chemin. Et si Harry et moi sommes devenus une famille en seulement quelques mois, Donal et moi avons certainement une chance d'y parvenir aussi. 

Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous a bougé en premier, mais soudainement, nous nous étreignons, heureux de nous rencontrer enfin. Heureux que nous en soyons arrivé à la décision silencieuse d'essayer de devenir une famille. Avec Harry. 

« C'est si bien de te voir. » il dit, la voix enrouée. « Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir, c'est si… » 

Les mot ne suffisent pas pour exprimer la honte que je ressens en moi à ce moment. Et si il n'était pas au courant ? Et si il me détestait ? Donal n'est pas Harry, il n'a pas grandi plus vite que ceux de son âge. 

« Je suis désolé » je dis doucement. « J'aurais dû être là… » 

Je ne peux pas continuer, puisque Donal m'interromp en se séparant de moi, un air sinistre sur son visage. 

« Ne te culpabilise pas » il dit sérieusement. « Comme je crois que Harry te l'a déjà dit, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment l'empêcher. » 

Je suis submergé de surprise à ces paroles. De la surprise due au fait que Donal ne me blâme pas, de la surprise que Harry lui ait parlé de notre petite conversation. 

« Je sais » j'admets calmement. « Harry te l'a-t-il dit ? » 

« Non » Donal dit. « Mais les sous-entendus étaient évidents. Il t'aime sincèrement. Ai-je raison de dire que je vais avoir un frère ? » 

« Tu n'as rien contre cela ? » je dis, surpris. 

Je ne vais pas abandonner la confiance que Harry m'a donnée. Donal est peut-être mon fils par le sang, mais je ne vais pas laisser partir Harry juste à cause d'aversions insignifiantes. Mais il semble que cette situation ne va pas se présenter. 

« Non » il dit doucement. « J'adorerais avoir un frère. » 

Là, son visage s'assombrit. 

« Mais il avait l'air horriblement mal quand il est parti te chercher. » il ajoute. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » 

Et soudain, tout se met en place dans ma tête. Son comportement bizarre aujourd'hui, sa crise de larmes hier. Le tout était donc à propos de cela. Je jure et arrache le parchemin de ma poche, le dépliant et le lisant. 

«_ Sev !_   
_Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, maintenant que ton vrai fils, Donal, est de retour dans ta vie. Au début, j'avais prévu de partir sans rien te dire, mais ensuite, j'ai décidé de te laisser cette lettre._   
_Je suppose que tu as rencontré Donal, maintenant. C'est un jeune homme agréable et je pense que vous allez vous apprécier l'un l'autre. En plus, c'est ton fils._   
_J'ai enfermé Honey dans la chambre que tu m'as attribuée pour l'empêcher de me suivre. Tu peux la donner à Donal, maintenant._   
_Comme le sort de fermeture que tu as utilisé pour fermer le collier est trop compliqué pour moi, je ne peux pas l'enlever moi-même, mais je te l'enverrais le plus tôt possible._   
_Enfin, tout ce que je voudrais dire, c'est que ce mois a été le plus heureux de ma vie, et que j'espère que tu seras heureux._   
_Bien à toi, Harry _» 

Ayant lu ça, je jure de nouveau, choquant probablement Donal avec mon langage grossier. Il fixe mon visage paniqué, puis attrape le mot pour pouvoir le lire. Une demi-minute après, il _me_ choque avec _son_ langage grossier. Puis nous fonçons ensemble en dehors de la pièce et en haut des escaliers. Je fais quasiment exploser la porte en l'ouvrant et suis attaqué par une Honey paniquée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai oublié de lui dire que Honey choisi la personne avec qui elle veut être. 

Je la caresse d'une manière absente. 

« Il est parti » Donal dit, de l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix. 

« Non » je dis, toujours aussi absent. « Je sais où il est. » 

_Point de vue de Harry :_

J'ai tout planifié à la perfection. Au moment où Sev regarde à travers la porte dans la pièce, je m'en vais en courant, montant les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, j'empaquète mes affaires, donnant du temps à Sev pour se rappeler de moi, pour venir me voir. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Rien ne peut briser le lien entre parent et enfant. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui ne signifie rien en comparaison. 

J'ai déjà décidé de l'endroit où j'allais me rendre. Sirius m'a dit qu'il vivait avec Remus dans son cottage pour le moment, et c'est là que je me rends. Pas sur mon Eclair de Feu, par contre, mais par Poudre de Cheminette. J'espère seulement qu'il est connecté au réseau. 

Ne voulant pas déranger Sev et Donal, je décide d'utiliser la cheminée dans la chambre de Sev. J'ai déjà pris de la Poudre de Cheminette en bas, ce qui fait que j'ai juste à la jeter dans le feu, à faire rentrer ma malle dans le foyer, et à m'y glisser aussi. Et je suis prêt à partir. 

« Cottage de Remus Lupin » j'annonce, envoyant mon entourage dans la sensation caractéristique de vertige des voyages par Cheminette. 

Heureusement, le voyage n'est pas très long, et bientôt, je déboule d'une petite cheminée, la malle tombant après moi. Un grand BANG se fait entendre lorsque nous atterrissons, et fait apparaître les deux visages bien connus de Remus et de Remus, me fixant à l'endroit où je gis par terre. 

« Est-ce que vous pourriez, _s'il vous plait_, m'aider à me relever ? » je demande, observant leurs expressions ahuries. 

En un éclair ils se trouvent à mes côtés. Sirius ôte la malle de dessus moi, tandis que Remus m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds et à ôter toute la saleté qui s'est accrochée sur mes vêtements. Puis, ils se plantent devant moi, me regardant curieusement. 

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Harry ? » Sirius demande, gentiment. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Severus ? » 

Je remarque la nouvelle façon qu'il a d'appeler Sev, mais en ce moment, je peux honnêtement dire que je m'en fiche. 

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui, désormais » je dis simplement, même si cela me blesse horriblement en mon for intérieur. 

A ces mots, Sirius et Remus échangent un _long_ regard, et à ma grande surprise, Sirius n'a pas l'air furieux du tout. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait déjà parti à sa poursuite. En ce moment, je me demande vraiment de quoi ils ont parlé dans la bibliothèque il y a seulement quelques jours. 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? » Remus demande précautionneusement. 

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai vraiment aucun droit d'être triste alors que je suis celui qui a ramené Donal à son vrai père. 

« J'ai retrouvé le fils de Sev et je les ai réunis » je dis. « Ils sont ensemble en ce moment. » 

Un autre long regard a lieu entre les deux sorciers, et comme si Sirius le lui avait demandé par télépathie, Remus m'adresse un sourire rapide, et transplane. Au même moment, Sirius avance vers moi, un air sérieux sur son visage. 

« Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions » il dit sérieusement. 

Je suis troublé et j'en ai aussi l'air alors que mon parrain me guide en dehors de la pièce, en haut d'un escalier et dans un petit séjour agréable, où il m'ordonne silencieusement de m'asseoir sur le sofa, prenant place à côté de moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs instants, puis commence à parler, sans pour autant cesser de me regarder dans les yeux. 

« Harry, quelle est la signification de la famille ? » il dit doucement, parfaitement conscient de l'augmentation de ma confusion grandissante. « Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment fait partie d'une famille, mais à quoi penses-tu que cela devrait ressembler ? » 

Une famille ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de famille ? Néanmoins, je vais lui répondre du mieux que je le peux avec mon petit peu d'expérience. 

« Ce sont ceux que tu aimes vraiment » je réponds, obéissant. « Pas seulement les parents, la fratrie et la famille proche, mais aussi tous ceux qui ont une place dans ton cœur. » 

Sirius sourit faiblement à mon explication, mais le sérieux qui émane de lui ne diminue pas d'un poil. 

« Exactement » il acquiesce doucement. « Maintenant, que ressens-tu envers moi ? Me considérerais-tu comme faisant partie de ta famille ? » 

Je ne comprends pas où il essaye de m'emmener, parce que, d'une certaine manière, je ne pense pas que tout cela soit à propos du fait que Sirius soit en manque d'amour. 

« Je t'aime, tu es mon parrain » je réponds malgré ma confusion. « Bien sûr que je considère que tu fais partie de ma famille. » 

« Et Hermione, Ron, Sev ? » il continue. 

« Eux aussi. » 

Sirius attrape mes mains, maintenant, exprimant ainsi l'importance de la situation que je ne comprends toujours pas. 

« Est-ce que tu nous repousserais si ton père revenait à la vie, et qu'il te le demandait ? » il demande franchement. 

« Non » je dis immédiatement. « Je ne ferais jamais… » 

Je m'arrête. Je comprends maintenant. Avec mon manque d'expérience, j'ai fait une grave erreur qui pourrait bien avoir placé un ravin entre Sev et moi. 

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Sirius demande gentiment. 

Je cligne des yeux, me frappant mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide. 

« Oui » je dis doucement. « Même si Sev a retrouvé son fils, il ne va pas automatiquement me jeter en dehors de son cœur et de sa maison. » 

« C'est ça » Sirius dit, un rire transparaissant dans sa voix. « Et si je me rappelle correctement de la façon dont laquelle fonctionne ce collier, Sev devrait être… » 

Il n'a pas l'occasion de continuer, puisqu'une voix glaciale et horrifiante nous parvient d'en bas. 

« Où est-il, Remus ? » 

C'est Sev, et je ne l'ai jamais entendu être autant en colère auparavant. 

* * *

  
(1) Si je ne me suis pas plantée dans mes calculs, 6 pieds, ça fait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt... M'enfin, si c'est pas ça, c'est pas de ma faute !!!!! 

* * *

  
Note de milieu de chapitre :   
Rien de particulier à dire... Si ce n'est : Repassez ce soir !!!! lool ! 

Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà... Jolie fin, hein ? Moi, je parie que Sev va le tuer !!!! loool !!! Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'espère que vous allez vous en remettre... 

Réponses aux reviews :   
  
**Trunks-01 : **C'était la review du chapitre précédent... Apparement, elle est passée entre les mailles du filet.... Désolée !!!! 

**Izzie : **Je continue, t'en fais pas !!! Je vais attaquer le chapitre 8 dès ce soir, et avec un peu de chance, vous l'aurez ce soir... looool !!! 

**Callista : **Oui, le tome 5 est dans trois jours... lool !!! Mais ne t'en fais pas, le perso qui disparait est quand même présent dans le tome 5... Pour ce qui est de la suite, par contre... J'suis pas JKR, et comme tout le monde, je vais devoir attendre !!!! looool !!!!   
Tu trouves que la classification n'est pas compliquée ? °_° Tu m'excuseras mais je trouve que c'est carrément beaucoup plus compliqué que la bioch !!! Même pas la peine !!!! looool !! 

**zorbas : **A toi de déterminer si ton souhait vas être réalisé ou pas... Tu auras la réponse demain, de toutes façons... 

**Caroline Black : **Oui, on tomberait facilement amoureuse d'un Sev comme lui... loool !!! C'est peut être pour ça que je suis devenue dépendantes des fics où Sev est aussi gentil ? 

**clau : **Voilà la suite !!!!! Bonne lecture !!!! 

**Fito : **J'comprend pas pourquoi tu es jaloux à ce point.. Bref... Nan, moi j'habite à Rennes.. C'est pas bien loin de la Vendée, mais c'est ps exactemet au même endroit non plus !!! loool !!!!   
Autrement, je suis en première année de deug de bio... Voilà, alors forcément, oui, j'ai des connaissances... Mais c'est normal, non ? loool !!!   
Bisous !!!! 

**Kim : **Pas de doutes, tu as l'air d'apprécier... Je suis encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !!!!! 

**mangafana : **T'as eu ton bus, j'espère ? Parce que moi, j'ai tendance à toujours le louper !!! loool !!! Ravie que ça te plaise... Et puis, je suis contente que tu saches que c'est bel et bien ue traduction. D'accord, c'est moi qui la mets en ligne mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérites, si ? 

**Ronaway : (mon idole !!!) **Tiens, en passant, j'ai reçu ton mail... Merci !!!! Ca me remonte le moral !!!!!   
J'ai vu que tu avais trouvé un moyen pour ta présentation.... loool !!!! Moi, perso, j'utilise Netscape Composer, sur le conseil de ma chère **Pheneatis**... Mais bon, si avec Works ça marche, tant mieux !!!!! loool !!!!   
L'a raison ton prof de maths... Sans méthode, on ne va nulle part... loool !!!   
Oui, c'est le cas de la dire, Harry est mal en point... Mais bon, comme je te le disais ce matin, je suis sadique !!! Enfin, dans certains contexte !!!!   
Comment ça, Sev est raciste ? Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? C'est la manière dont il parle des Durley ? Peut-être.... Mais bon, il a des raisons !!!!   
T'as des murs qui font du bruit, chez toi ? Cool !!! Je veux les mêmes !!!! Je ne supporte pas le silence, alors...   
Ah ? T'arrives pas à prévoir ce qui va se passer *fière d'elle et de l'auteur*... Chouette !!! loool !!!   
Merci pour tous ces compliments... C'est vraiment gentil, et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !!!! lool !!! 

_2ème review : _Ben, j'ai pas fini... T'as vu toutes les reviews que tu as mises ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? looool !!!   
Ca c'est clair.... Vivre avec Rogue, c'est pas la joie... Enfin, avant cette fic !!! Maintenant, je n'ais plus aucuns problèmes à m'imaginer un Rogue super compréhensif !!!! loool !!!!   
*devient toute rouge* Nan, faut que tu arrêtes les compliments !!!! Entre toi et **Pheneatis**, je vais vraiment me transformer en tomate !!!!! 

_3ème review : _Ben non, tu vois, il l'avait acceptée, ta review !!! loool... Je crois vraiment avoir trouvé quelle est cette idée géniale, mais il faut que j'aille relire le chapitre 2 pour en être sûre.... 

_4ème review : _Se finir en Harry/ Sev ? Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous en venez à cette idée... Faudra que quelqu'un m'explique... loool !!!   
Pour Sirius, tu sauras au chapitre 8 !!!! 

_5ème review :_ Malgrè tout ce que Sev a fait, il reste un humain... C'est de la faute de Voldemort, en grande partie. Et puis, depuis, Sev a tout fait pour se repentir même si aux yeux de la société, il reste un traitre : il risque sa vie tous les jours pour Dumbledore, et refuse de laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher... Si ce n'est pas du sacrifice, ça !!!! 

_6ème et 7ème reviews : _ Oui, Fito m'a écrit... Mais bon, moi ça ne me dérange pas, après tout, nous sommes tous "Libres et égaux en droits", non ? Mais Fito n'est pas mon concurent... Peut-être que lui me considère comme ça, mais moi pas !!!! loool !!   
C'est un fait, il ne faut pas se contenter de rester dans sa fic, parce que sinon, on fini par ne plus vivre que pour ça !!! loool !!! Nan, c'est bien de lire les textes des autres... Ca montre que tu es ouvert !!!! 

**TiteSevie : **C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir laissé une review... C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai pleuré en la lisant... L'auteur a un don indéniable !!!! L'arrivée de Donal boulverse tout, c'est un fait, mais tout va s'arranger.... Merci encore pour la review !!!! 

**yoann : **Nan, j'en suis sûre, c'est Donal et pas Donald... Perso, je préfère parce que si elle l'avait appelé Donald, j'aurais imaginé Donald le canard à la place du fils de Sev... Ca le fait pas trop, avoue !!! loool !!!   
Harry va-t-il changer d'avis ? D'après toi ? 

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et courage !!! On approche de la centaine !!!!**


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire... Enjoy !!!! 

**Chapitre corrigé le 25/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

Beyond the Heart   


**Chapitre huit :**

_Point de vue de Harry :_

J'avale ma salive lorsque j'entends Sev marteler les escaliers, tout en suivant nerveusement Sirius des yeux, lui qui vient juste de disparaître à travers la porte qui mène à une pièce adjacente. Mais je sais que je vais devoir affronter cela tout seul. Je suis celui qui a tout foutu en l'air, je suis celui qui doit réparer les pots cassés. Toujours est-il que, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. 

Dire que Sev à l'air en colère serait un véritable euphémisme. Ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs, et ses phalanges sont blanches. Lentement, il lève un bras, et m'ordonne de l'approcher. J'obéis, ne voulant pas tester sa patience encore plus. Parce que ce Sev ressemble plus à mon professeur et moins à l'homme que je considère comme mon père. Une autre preuve qu'il est les deux à la fois. Je m'arrête devant lui, le regardant nerveusement dans les yeux. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, mais il me surprend en serrant fortement contre lui. 

« Oh Harry ! » il murmure dans mes cheveux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu peux être stupide, parfois. Croire que je ne t'aimerais plus parce que tu m'as ramené mon fils ! » 

Il met assez d'espace entre nous pour me lancer un regard furieux. 

« Utilise ta tête » il suggère. « Ne t'ai-je pas dit et redit que je t'aime ? Je comprends que ce soit nouveau pour toi, mais… » 

Je rougis. 

« Parle moi, merde ! » il grogne presque. « Ne t'en vas pas comme ça. _Sais_-tu à quel point j'étais inquiet ? » 

Je regarde le plancher, honteux. Maintenant, après coup, ce n'était pas très dur de voir les fautes que j'ai commises en agissant ainsi. Il m'_a_ dit qu'il m'aimait ; il m'_a_ assuré qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Toujours est-il que je ne voyais pas cela. 

Sev soupire et met gentiment un doigt sous mon menton, levant mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. 

« …Parle-moi » il dit, presque en suppliant. « Laisse-moi t'aider à former une famille. Ne recommence plus _jamais_ ce que tu as fait. S'il te plait ? » 

C'est presque comique de voir à quel point il s'étrangle en prononçant ce dernier mot. Severus Rogue ne dit _jamais_ s'il te plait. Mais la sévérité du moment pèse derrière ce mot, et je ne peux faire autrement que de sentir la sincérité derrière lui. 

« Je ne le ferais pas » je lui promets doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Sirius a été assez gentil pour me faire comprendre mes erreurs. » 

Sev roule des yeux, clairement soulagé par ma promesse. Puis il me serre fort de nouveau avant de reculer. 

« Allons-y » il dit doucement. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches ce que Sirius et moi avons prévu. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il veut vérifier que je ne t'ai pas mis en lambeaux. » 

Je grogne un peu. Et moi qui espérais qu'ils avaient mis leurs différents de côté, mais Sev vient de me détromper. 

« Vous êtes de vrais bébés » je marmonne à voix basse. 

Sev fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien tandis que nous continuons à marcher. Et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre.   


_Point de vue de Sirius :_   


D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté Severus. Bien sûr, au début, c'était juste des querelles de gamins, mais lorsqu'il a trahi mes parents, c'est devenu personnel. Nos querelles et duels sont devenus historiques à Poudlard. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés pour voir la personne à l'intérieur. Non pas que je le _voulais_, Severus n'_est_ rien d'autre qu'un bonhomme graisseux, après tout, mais nous n'avons jamais considéré _pourquoi_ nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait. 

Puis, nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant une _longue_ période de temps. Douze ans, pour être exact. Et entre temps, Harry était entré dans ma vie. En tant que fils de mon meilleur ami et mon filleul, il signifie plus encore que le reste du monde pour moi. Il est le seul qui soit resté après que Lily et James soient partis, et celui que j'ai gardé de nombreuses fois quand il était petit. Je l'aime réellement. 

Severus, pendant ce temps, était toujours en liberté, et il me détestait toujours. Mais c'était correct. Je le détestais aussi. Ce qui n'était _pas_ correct, c'était qu'il déteste aussi Harry. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à propos de cela, puisque j'étais, _je suis_, un fugitif. Même si je voulais prendre soin de Harry, je ne pouvais pas. Et j'accusais Severus. 

J'étais en cavale, réussissant seulement à voir l'enfant que j'aimais à de rares occasions, devant me satisfaire de ses lettres. Et puis, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arriva, et tout changea. Harry changea. Voldemort changea et Dumbledore nous changea. Pour la première fois, je serrais la main de mon ennemi. Puis Dumbledore nous a traînés tous les deux jusqu'à son bureau pour nous amener à nous donner des explications entre nous. 

Je n'avais jamais su qu'il était mon cousin. Je ne savais pas qu'il a eu à grandir de la manière dont il a grandi à cause du fait que nous vivions sous le Fidélius. Mais cela expliquait certainement pourquoi Dumbledore a insisté pour que nous vivions ensemble après la mort de mes parents en septième année. Et même si cela ne m'a pas amené à l'aimer, cela m'a fait comprendre ses raisons, et nous avons atteint une sorte de paix provisoire. 

Mais tout cela s'est brisé quand j'ai appris que Harry était parti vivre avec lui pour l'été. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il le considérait comme un père, j'ai souffert. J'ai tellement souffert. Mais j'ai compris. Severus était là, je ne l'étais pas. Même si Harry m'aimait, je ne pouvait pas être un 'père' puisque je ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés. Ma haine a atteint des sommets. 

Puis Remus et Severus se sont alliés. Ca, _c'est_ une vision que je ne veux _pas_ voir à nouveau. En tout cas, ils m'ont pratiquement enfoncé dans le crâne le fait que Harry m'aimait, qu'il n'aimait _pas_ plus Severus, qu'il me _considérait_ comme un modèle paternel, et que alors que Severus et lui partageaient des choses que je ne pouvait pas comprendre, Harry et moi faisions la même chose. Et _puis_, Severus a déclaré qu'il allait m'aider à capturer Peter, pour 'le bien de Harry'. Je _hais_ cet homme ! 

Toutefois, j'ai bel et bien compris, puisque le discours que j'ai donné à Harry était en fait un remake de celui que les 'inquisiteurs de l'enfer' m'ont fait. Je commence à voir que qu'ils entendaient à propos du fait que Harry et moi partagions des choses qu'ils ne partageaient pas. (1) Nous faisons les mêmes erreurs. 

Je les laisse s'arranger entre eux en haut. Je n'aime pas le fait que je ne puisse pas participer, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai fait ma part avant, lorsque j'ai eu ma discussion avec lui. Alors, à la place, je discute avec Donal, m'étonnant du fait que je l'aie connu pendant des années, et que je n'aie jamais suspecté qu'il soit le fils de Severus. Parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Arabella Figg, c'est une de mes cachettes principales. C'est bizarre de réaliser si soudainement que j'ai encore de la famille. 

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne me l'ais jamais dit ? » je demande, après avoir passé quelques minutes à discuter de vieux souvenirs. 

Donal hausse les épaules et m'adresse un sourire provocateur. 

« Tu n'as jamais demandé » il dit, puis sourit. « En plus je n'avais aucune idée du fait que tu connaissais mon père. » 

Je grimace. 

« Nous ne sommes pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde, tu sais » je réponds. « Je ne pense pas qu'il approuve le fait que nous soyons amis. Ou même l'histoire des cheveux. » 

Donal glousse et repousse ses longs cheveux noirs par dessus son épaule, imitant un geste que je fais en permanence. Ses cheveux sont seulement un centimètre cinq plus long que les miens, ce qui fait que c'est très ressemblant. 

« Ce sont mes cheveux » il dit. « Je fais ce que je veux avec. » 

Je me contente de secouer la tête. 

« Oui » j'agrée, « mais, d'une certaine manière, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie le fait que tu ais copié ma coiffure. » 

Un grognement se fait entendre de derrière moi, et je me retourne pour voir Severus et Harry derrière moi, ce dernier souriant légèrement, le premier lançant des regards menaçants. Harry marche jusqu'à moi et me serre contre lui. 

« Merci » il murmure. 

Je souris à cela. Ce doux mot apaise ma douleur et me fait me sentir heureux de nouveau. 

« De rien » je murmure en retour, puis continue à voix haute. « Alors Severus. Tu n'approuves pas le fait que je connaisse ton fils ? » 

Severus continue à me poignarder du regard tandis que Remus et Harry soupirent comme un seul homme et que Donal paraît légèrement amusé. Mais autant que j'aime ennuyer Severus, nous avons à parler d'autre chose. 

« Revenons-en à nos moutons » je commente, et invite Harry à s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé. « Puisque nous sommes tous là, autant que nous ayons cette discussion maintenant. » 

Harry rebondit sur le canapé, à mes côtés, s'étalant dans une position qui paraît vraiment inconfortable. 

« Quelle discussion ? » il demande alors que Severus essaye de décider s'il va s'asseoir à côté de lui ou dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, le plus loin possible de moi. 

Harry fait le choix pour lui, pourtant, tirant un coup sec sur sa chemise, l'envoyant dans le canapé d'une manière très peu digne. Puis il m'adresse un clin d'œil, me faisant glousser avant de répondre à sa question. 

« Severus et moi avons passé un accord » j'explique. « Pour ton bien, nous allons nous tolérer l'un l'autre. Il va aussi m'aider à prouver mon innocence. En plus, je vais rester avec toi et lui pendant les vacances. » 

Nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord sur ce dernier point. Harry ne le sait pas, par contre, et le problème est rapidement réglé quand il se jette au cou de Severus, le serrant fort contre lui. 

« Merci, Sev ! » il dit. 

Severus le serre gauchement contre lui à son tour tout en me poignardant du regard. Il est devenu aussi Harry-dépendant que moi, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse le nier, maintenant. (2) Et quand je vois l'air suffisant qu'affiche le Survivant quand il se rassoit entre Severus et moi, je commence à suspecter que Harry avait compris mon bluff et a expertement manipulé son modèle paternel nouvellement conquis pour qu'il se soumette. Ce garçon est dangereux. Quelques fois, je me demande comment cela se fait qu'il n'ait pas atterri à Serpentard. 

Remus et Donal semblent avoir compris cela, eux aussi, parce qu'ils semblent très divertis par la scène. 

« Tu sais que tu viens juste d'être très élégamment manipulé, n'est-ce pas, père ? » Donal glousse. 

Severus donne une petite tape sur la tête de Harry et feint de le regarder méchamment. 

« Non ! » il dit, sarcastique. « Méchant, méchant Harry ! »   


_Point de vue de Sev :_

Et maintenant, il me manipule. Zut, n'est-ce pas amusant d'expérimenter les joies de la paternité ? Toute blague à part, je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé Harry sain et sauf, et d'avoir discuté avec lui du problème de sa disparition. (3) 

J'aime cet enfant, et je ne supporterais pas le fait qu'il soit blessé. Même si cela signifie que je vais devoir supporter Sirius à chaque vacances. 

Je m'inquiète de ce qui va se passer une fois que les vacances d'été vont se terminer, par contre. Quand je serais de nouveau juste sous les yeux de Voldemort et que Sirius sera de nouveau en cavale. Nous ne pourrons pas être aussi souvent ensemble que maintenant, alors, et je vais devoir agir mesquinement de nouveau. Si seulement je pouvais être sûr de la manière dont cela va affecter nos relations. Mes doutes sont sûrement infondés, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les avoir. De plus, je me demande ce que Granger et Weasley vont penser du fait que Harry et moi soyons une famille. 

Si quelqu'un venait à prendre un photo de nous en ce moment, je doute que qui que ce soit verrait autre chose qu'une grande et heureuse famille. (4) Harry, Sirius et moi sommes assis sur le canapé, avec Harry au milieu, souriant joyeusement à cause de l'atmosphère légère créée par le petit tour de Harry. Remus est assis dans un fauteuil en face de Sirius, l'air heureux et avec un pétillement dans les yeux que je n'avais pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps. Et en face de moi, est assis mon fils perdu, Donal, qui regarde Harry en souriant. Je pense qu'ils seront amis. 

Ca été une bonne soirée, aujourd'hui. Et même si cela ne va pas durer éternellement, ce sera un souvenir précieux. Un souvenir pour amener de l'espoir et de la joie dans nos cœurs et nos esprits. Parce que ce soir, il n'y a pas d'hostilité, pas même entre Sirius et moi. 

Soudain, un POP sonore se fait entendre depuis le foyer de la cheminée. Sirius est déjà sur ses pieds, en train de pointer sa baguette sur le feu. Mais au lieu d'un Mangemort, ou de quelque chose dans le genre, un petit tourbillon de poils se blottit contre Harry, faisant de petits bruits de satisfaction. Honey a retrouvé son maître. 

* * *

  
(1) Compliqué, hein ? Si vous n'avez pas compris, lisez plus lentement... Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, si ?   
(2) Si quelqu'un trouve la traduction de 'Harry-whipped' dans son dico, qu'il me le dise illico !!!!   
(3) Pareil, si quelqu'un à une traduction potable de 'overjoyed', je suis preneuse... loool !   
(4) Une famille exclusivement masculine... Mais... Où sont donc passées les femmes ?   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Je pense que vous pouvez raisonnablement attendre l'épilogue demain soir... Je me serais surpassée, sur ce coup là... Bon ,je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !!!! 

Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Euh... J'suis obligée de le faire ce soir ? Parce que là... Moi être crevée.. Mine de rien, ça fait plus de 5 heures que je tape... Nan, vous répondrais au prochain chapitre !!!! Promis !!!! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Lyssaphra, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
OOOOOOKKKKKKK ! Voilà, c'est la fin... Sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est le dernier chapitre... Et non, l'auteur n'a pas écrit de suite, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en écrive une... Mais si vous insistez, peut être que je lui poserais la question.   
Voilà... Profitez de votre mercredi, finissez votre Tome 5, et revenez dans quelques semaines pour découvrir la nouvelle traduction que je vais attaquer... Loool !!! Enfin, je suppose que je devrais être heureuse d'avoir dépassé les 100 reviews (100, vous vous rendez compte ?), et je tiens à préciser que je continuerais à répondre aux éventuels reviewers tardifs... J'ai aussi décidé de corriger tous les chapitres sans exception, à commencer par le précédent (vous aviez remarqué que le Honey s'était transformé en Hone ? Tout ça à cause de mon correcteur d'orthographe qui se prend le droit de corriger les fautes qu'il voit... Alors il transforme le Honey en Hone... Mais qu'est-ce qu'un (une ?) hone ? Si quelqu'un le sait, je veux bien qu'il me le dise.... loool !!!   
J'en ai presque envie de pleurer... Deux mois que je bosse comme une malade sur cette fic (enfin, plus, mais ça fait deux mois que je l'ai postée), et j'ai appris à connaitre certains d'entre vous.... Ca me fait mal au coeur de vous quitter comme ça... bouhouhouhou !!!!! 

**Chapitre corrigé le 25/12/03 Si jamais vous voyez encore une (des ?) faute(s), quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à me la (les) signaler... Merci !!!!**   


* * *

  
Beyond the Heart   


**Épilogue :**   


_Point de vue de Harry :_   


Ca a été un été… mouvementé. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je me tiens sur le côté du quai 9 ¾, Honey enroulée fermement autour de mon cou, Patmol couché d'une manière pleine de suffisance sur mes pieds. Donal me parle de manière enjouée, essayant de m'expliquer comment on se rend à Durmstrang. Je l'écoute, mais pas avec toute mon attention. Sev se tient à quelques mètres, ressemblant beaucoup à un Détraqueur déguisé en humain tandis qu'il poignarde du regard qui ose s'approcher de nous. Cet homme pourrait facilement gagner un Oscar pour ses talents d'acteur. 

C'est la dernière fois avant un bout de temps que nous nous voyons. Donal et Sirius vont partir, et Sev va enseigner de nouveau. Tout de même, je ne peux pas être totalement triste à propos de cette séparation. Je veux dire, cela signifie que je vais revoir Hermione et Ron. Et pour être honnête, les chamailles constantes entre Sev et Sirius commencent à me taper sur les nerfs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne se battent plus dès qu'ils se voient qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. 

Et maintenant, le mur servant de porte frémit, s'activant pour laisser passer les premiers élèves. Nous nous disons un dernier 'Au revoir !', puis je me retrouve seul de nouveau, puisque Sev emmène Honey jusqu'à Poudlard afin de lui éviter le voyage en train, le plus souvent agité. 

Les élèves envahissent le quai maintenant, et j'aperçois Draco tout au bout, grimpant dans une des voitures à l'avant. Dieu merci, je ne l'ai pas croisé, ou alors j'aurais utilisé un des sortilèges que Sirius et Donal m'ont appris cet été. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Pas maintenant, du moins. 

« Harry ! » 

C'est la voix d'une fille, et je me retourne juste à temps pour réceptionner une étreinte chaleureuse de la part d'Hermione. 

« Mione ! » je souris. « C'est si bon de te revoir ! » 

Et ça l'est. Elle a grandi pendant l'été, prenant des formes et devenant une jolie jeune femme. Personnellement, je pense que Ron ne va plus savoir que dire. 

« J'ai passé un été _tellement_ excitant ! » Hermione sourit. « Maman et Papa m'ont emmenée en Scandinavie pour faire de la randonnée dans les montagnes, célébrer le solstice d'été et voir les dragons sauvages. J'ai appris tellement de choses ! » 

Je lui retourne son sourire. Elle a peut être changé d'apparence, mais intérieurement, elle reste la même. 

« Je suis heureux pour toi. » je réponds. « Mon été s'est plutôt bien passé aussi. » 

Hermione acquiesce, une expression étonnée sur le visage. 

« J'ai toujours du mal à y croire » elle dit. « Je veux dire, Rogue agréable, gentil, même ! Rien que cela est déjà un miracle. Et puis, en plus, vous formez une 'famille'… Tu dois être si heureux, Harry ! » 

« Crois-moi, je le suis » je souris. « Mais je pourrais vivre sans la surveillance constante. Je le jure, j'ai été dehors tous les jours, cet été. Et si je dois _encore_ manger un repas aussi équilibré que ceux que Sev me préparait, je vais me mettre à hurler. » 

Hermione semble amusée de mon langage direct, mais me jette un regard appréciateur. 

« Cela t'a fait du bien, pourtant » elle commente. « Tu ressembles à du pain d'épice, et je ne serais pas surprise si tu étais plus grand que Ron, maintenant. (1) C'est comme si tu étais devenu un jeune homme normal sur le plan physique pendant l'été. » 

Je hausse les épaules, essayant de ne pas rouler des yeux. 

« Ce n'était pas mon idée » je lui dis. « Sev a des idées bizarre en ce qui concerne ce que devrait être un garçon en bonne santé. Et si tu ajoutes les idées de Remus et de Sirius à ça… » 

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de continuer, puisque Ron arrive vers nous en courant. Hermione a raison. Je dépasse Ron de quelques centimètres, maintenant. 

« Mione, Harry ! » il hurle. 

Hermione et moi allons à sa rencontre en souriant. 

« Salut, Ron ! » je souris. 

« Harry, tu as grandi » constate Mme Weasley une fois qu'elle parvient à rattraper son fils. 

Ron se contente de me fixer du regard. 

« Passer l'été avec Rogue t'as vraiment fait du bien » il dit finalement. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, mais que Dieu bénisse Rogue. Tu n'es plus un nain, Harry. » 

Hermione lui met une gifle. 

« C'était très grossier » elle lui dit. 

Et le pauvre Ron se liquéfie littéralement. Il est presque renversé sur place d'embarras devant le nouveau physique d'Hermione. 

« Tu es belle ! » il pleure presque. 

Je ricane et Hermione semble contente. Ces deux là sont si drôle à voir, parfois. 

« Et bien, merci, M. Wesley » elle dit noblement, puis rit et l'étreint à son tour. 

Le visage de Ron devient rapidement une teinte plus rouge que ses cheveux. 

***** 

La Grande Salle semble être encore plus bruyante, cette année, alors que tout le monde sauf les premières années s'est assis, je remarque. Je discute avec Ron et Hermione, attendant que le Festin de début d'année ne commence. Jusque là, ni Sev ni Honey ne sont arrivés, même si je doute qu'il tardent encore. 

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, puis attire l'attention de mes deux amis. Alors qu'ils m'adressent un regard interrogateur, je leur souris machiavéliquement. 

« Regardez Malefoy » je leur souffle. 

Suivant mon conseil, ils regardent à travers la salle jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, juste au moment où le fils de Mangemort blond sirote son jus de citrouille. Puis, soudainement, deux cornes élégamment torsadées lui poussent sur le front, tandis que son visage présente une poussée soudaine de poils. Ron s'étouffe sur sa Chocogrenouille, et Hermione semble combattre une soudaine envie de rire. Ceux qui se trouvent autour d'elle n'y parviennent pas aussi bien, et cela ne prend pas longtemps avant que Malefoy ne soit le centre de l'attention générale. 

« Une simple potion » je commente alors que ses camarades Serpentards essayent de le désensorceler, sans effet je dois dire. 

« De la peau de Serpent d'arbre comme ingrédient principal, mais assaisonnée avec un bézoar, elle vous fait pousser des cornes ainsi qu'une belle barbe bien fournie. » 

Hermione m'observe d'un regard perçant. 

« Je suppose que tu as appris plein de choses sur les potions pendant que tu vivais avec _lui_ » elle dit lentement. 

J'acquiesce, camouflant un sourire quand Sev pénètre dans la Salle par une porte de côté. Il jette seulement un regard à Malefoy, puis soulève un sourcil dans ma direction. Puis je ne remarque plus rien puisque qu'une Honey vraiment paniquée me saute soudain au visage. 

« Du calme ! » je marmonne et je l'ôte de mon visage, la plaçant sur mon épaule. 

Couinant d'une manière accusatrice à mon intention, elle enroule sa longue queue autour de mon torse comme si elle tentait de m'empêcher de disparaître. Ron et Hermione me lancent des regards intrigués. 

« Voici Honey » je commence. « Je crois que je vous ai parlé d'elle dans mes lettres ? » 

Hermione acquiesce. 

« Oui » elle dit. « Elle est trop chou ! » 

Ron et moi échangeons un regard résigné tandis que Hermione caresse l'animal calin que j'ai sur l'épaule. Les filles ! Puis mes amis se figent et j'entends la voix bien aimée de Sev me parvenir de derrière moi. 

« La potion d'essai, je suppose ? » il dit doucement, si bas que personne à part Ron, Hermione et moi ne peut l'entendre, tout en me menaçant du regard, afin de ne rendre personne suspicieux. 

« Oui, monsieur » je réponds avec un sourire insolent. 

Un petit sourire se dessine aux coins de sa bouche alors qu'il me dévisage. 

« Bien joué » il commente en murmurant, puis s'éloigne pour emmener Malefoy à l'infirmerie tout en semblant particulièrement désagréable. 

« Waw » Ron souffle. « Il_ est_ vraiment sympa. » 

Je hausse les épaules et jette un coup d'œil aux portes. 

« Oh regardez, ils arrivent ! » je m'exclame. 

Et alors que nous nous tournons pour voir la Répartition commencer, nous pouvons vraiment dire que la nouvelle année scolaire a débuté. Que nous sommes finalement des sixièmes années. 

**Fin**

* * *

(1) Des lecteurs m'ont demandé pourquoi Hermione comparait Harry à du pain d'épice... *soupir* Faut vraiment que je me mette dans la tête que vous ne connaissez pas les expressions anglo-saxonnes... C'est parti pour le cours d'anglais... Ca fait toujours très bien de sortir des trucs comme ça en cours !!!! Loool !   
To look like a gingerbread : ressembler à un pain d'épice... En gros, c'est avoir considérablement bronzé... J'avais pas pu trouver de correspondance en français, mais il doit sûrement y en avoir une... Mais j'adore le pain d'épice !!!!   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
So, it was it.... loool !!! Voilà, c'était le dernier épisode des aventures de Sev et Harry... Bouhouhouhouhouhou 

Réponses aux reviews :

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Celeshoot : **Alors ? T'as eu le temps de repasser, ou pas ? lool !!! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise... Lyssa est vraiment douée, c'est un fait... Et je commence à croire que je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça en traductrice.. lool !!! 

**clau : **Oh... C'est vrai ? Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pleuré... C'est si touchant... Et puis Harry qui se comporte comme un idiot !!! lool !!! Voilà, plus de suite à attendre... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la fin... 

**Mystick :** T'es morte ? Oh zut, une lectrice de moins... Zut, zut, zut... Voilà, j'espère que le fait d'avoir autant de chapitres en si peu de temps t'auras ressucité... lool !! 

**phénix20 : **Oh oui, il s'en est pris plein la figure, Harry... A un moment donné, j'ai même cru que Sev allait faire une crise cardiaque... loool !!! 

**mangafana : **Moui, d'accord, si tu le vois sous cet angle là... Mais c'est pas parce que je suis capable de transformer des phrases en anglais en phrases en français (qui veulent dire quelque chose, si possible... lol !) que j'ai plus de mérite que ceux qui lisent ma fic. Ils prennent le temps de le faire, alors qu'on se le dise : vous avez autant de mérite que moi, mes chers lecteurs !!!! lool !!!   
Tu l'as eu ? Tant mieux !!!! Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si jamais tu l'avais loupé à cause de moi... lool !!!!! 

**yoann : **Moui, tu avoueras que Donald n'est pas un personnage qui rentrerait parfaitement dans le rôle... J'sais pas, je préfère encore Donal !!!! lool !!!   
Voilà... Sirius est jaloux de Severus, et Severus est fou d'inquiètude... Content ? 

**Callista : **Pressée de finir cette fic ? Moi ? Mais nan !!! C'est juste pour que vous puissiez vous attaquer à HP5 sans être déconcentrés.... Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait, de lire le tome 5 tout en continuant les fics qui viennent après le Tome 4 : résultat, on a la bizarre impression que le tome 5 est une fic... Et quand notre esprit a enfin réussi à assimiler le fait que HP5 est bel et bien la vraie suite de HPelCdF (autrement dit, HP4), la seule, l'unique... Et bien, ça calme... Parce que certains événments ont des consèquences à long terme plus qu'inimaginables !!!!   
Mouais, pour ce qui est de la classification, les profs (parce qu'on en a eu trois...) se sont contentés de nous faire passer des diapos, qui en fait sont toutes dans le poly, où étaient indiquées les principales caractéristiques de chaque famille... Mais vu qu'ils n'ont pas suivi d'ordre logique, c'est un peu embrouillé.. Mais bon...   
Les exams... Ah, les exams.. Avec le mouvement de grêve, j'ai pas fini.... Faut dire que je suis vachement impliquée... Tu sais quoi ? Beaulieu est en grêve depuis ce midi !!!! On l'a (enfin !!) voté en AG... lool !!! 

**Lorita : **Court, succint, tout ce qui faut, dans cette reviews... On peut dire que tu vas droit à l'essentiel, contrairement à moi... *soupir* Bon, en tout cas, voilà le fin de l'histoire.... 

**TiteSevie : **Mais vous me dites tous ça... Moi, je ne trouve pas que ce soit si terrible que ça, une fic qui se fini... On pourrait même dire, que, dans certains cas, ça me soulage... Faut dire que je dois suivre une bonne cinquantaine de fics, entre le français, l'anglais et l'allemand.. Alors quand une se finit, je la raye de ma liste !! lool !! Mais vu que j'en trouve d'autre tous les jours, j'ai pas fini...*soupir*.. Moi aussi, je suis Harry-dépendante... Comme Sev, quoi !!!   
Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Tout simplement parce que le Sev que vous voyez là et le Sev qui est dans HP5 sont diamétralement opposés !!!! Et ne vas pas me dire le contraire !!!!! On a un peu de mal à imaginer Sev aussi gentil, dans HP5... Bizarre, non ? 

_Chapitre 8 : _

**Vaarn : **C'est bien ce que j'avais compris... Faudrait vraiment que je change de dico !!!! loool !!! 

**clau : **T'as préféré l'autre ? Moi pas.. En fait, je crois que je les adore tous... J'suis pas normale, je crois.... 

**Caroline Black : **Pourquoi ils sont cousins ? Euh.... Parce que leurs mères étaient soeurs ? loool !!! Nan, je sais pas... Je ne vois pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout Sirius sortir avec Sev... Pas la peine !!!!! Ils passeraient leur temps à essayer de se tuer... ^-^ 

**yoann : **Merci pour ta compréhension... De toute façon, je tombais de fatigue, et j'avais les doigts en compotes... En plus j'avais deux TP d'évaluation, aujourd'hui... Je ne pouvais pas décemment faire passer mes reviewers avant mes TP, si ? loool !!!!   
Donal ? A part ? Tu trouves ? Euh... Je sais pas, je ne trouve pas... Remus l'est encore plus, dans ce cas ? lool !!!!!   
Il ne te faudra plus beaucoup de patience pour le tome 5 : Demain est le grand jour !!!!! loool !!!!   
Allez, savoures bien ce tome, et je compte sur toi pour venir lire ma prochaine traduction.. Je vais même t'en donner le titre : Au nom du Diable.... 

**Callista : **Moi ? Rapide ? Non, simplement déterminée !!!! loool !!! J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? Sinon, n'hésite pas à me relancer !!! lool !!! 


	11. Réponses aux reviews

Note de la traductrice :   
Voilà les réponses aux reviews tant attendues... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtems, mais avec les examens et toutes les réunions d'anciens auxquelles j'ai eu droit, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre avant...   
Vous vous serez aussi rendu compte, sans doute, que j'ai remplacé tous les chapitres par une version corrigée de ceux-ci... Ainsi, les futurs lecteurs que vous allez envoyer ici (si vous avez aimé, je veux dire... Enfin, moi, c'est ce que je fais... Quand je trouve une fic géniale, je fais plein de pub !!!! D'ailleur, vous devriez aller faire un tour du côté de la série des Amulette du temps de Luna the Moonmonster... Elle est traduite par trois traductrices hors-pair, Ccilia, Leena et Pheneatis, et elle est vraiment géniale !!!!! 

J'ai envoyé un mail à l'auteure, pour lui faire un bilan de la traduction, et je lui ai soumis vos requêtes (à savoir, la rédaction d'une suite), et j'attends encore la réponse, même si je doute fortement que j'en aurait une un jour... Parce que ça fait déjà trois semaines que je lui ai envoyé le mail, et que, quand même, trois semaines... 

Réponses aux reviews (je continuerais à updater régulièrement cette partie, ne serait-ce que pour que la fic remonte en haut de la liste de temps en temps...) : 

**Lunar291001 :** Je t'aurais reconnu de toutes façon, je pense... C'est gentil... *rougit* Mais tu sais, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans mes langues... Quand c'est pas de l'anglais, c'est de l'allemand... Et puis, ma prof nous a donné de l'entrainement, elle nous faisait faire au moins une traduction par semaine... Ca aide !!!!   
Bisous !!!!! 

**Celeshoot :** Moi aussi je trouve ça dommage, que ce soit la fin, à vrai dire... Mais on n'a pas le choix, pas vrai ? Je suis peut-être douée pour la traduction, mais pour ce qui est de la rédaction, je n'ai aucun talent... Donc, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas faire la suite... Et puis, je n'ai pas d'imagination, alors...   
C'est vrai que Honey est géniale !!!! Je me suis juré de me trouver une petite bête aussi gentille, plus tard... Tu te rends compte, elle peut même utiliser le réseau de Cheminette !!!!!! 

**yoann : **C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fiction. Tu es un de ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début... loool !!!   
Moui, Ron et Hermione... J'imagine bien la tête qu'ils ont du faire en voyant Sev derrière Harry !!!! Loool !!! O-O - comme ça, sans doutes...   
Bien sûr que je te préviendrais... Le prologue est déjà en ligne, mais je vais attendre que j'ai mis le premier chapitre, parce que, comme ça, tu en auras plus à lire... Le prologue est vraiment trop court... 

**Mystick :** Moui, Ffn a tendance à être borné, parfois.. Même quand tu sais qu'un chapitre est en ligne, il ne veut pas te le donner... Hier encore, il m'a eu... Moi, j'enregistre les chapitres sur mon disque dur, pour pouvoir les lire hors-connexion... Et hier, ne voilà pas que trois des chapitres que j'ai enregistré se sont transformés en message d'erreurs ? Nan, j'te jure.. J'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer, maintenant...   
Mais non !!!! Faut pas pleurer !!!! Après tout, comme le dit si bient Dumbledore, la fin n'est que le début d'une autre grande aventure... Tu vas pouvoir passer à d'autres fic, tout aussi intéressantes !!!! 

**TiteSevie :** Il est sûr que si Voldemort découvre quoi que ce soit, Sev aura des ennuis... C'est en grande partie pour ça qu'il doit se comporter différemment envers Harry.... Mais Harry le sait, et je me plais à penser qu'ils retourneront au manoir le plus souvent possible, et même pourquoi pas tous les Week-end... Mais ça paraitra peut-être un peu bizarre que Sev et Harry disparaissent aussi régulièrement... 

**Lunicorne : **Pour la suite, je ne sais pas... Mais je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu !!!! 

**Dodie-ange :** Mais c'est pas grave, que tu n'ais pas reviewé... L'important, c'est que tu ais aimé l'histoire... Bisous !!!! 

**Lunar291001 : **Tout arrêter ? Maintenant que j'ai connu la drogue qu'est le succès ? Tu te fiches de moi ? lool !!! Nan, je continue dans la traduction.. Peut-être même qu'un jour je me lancerais bel et bien dans l'écriture.. J'ai quelques idées, mais elles ne sont pas encore très concrêtes... 

**Ronaway : **Vais répondre à tes deux reviews en une seule réponse... Ca économisera mes doigts... lool !!!!   
J'avais compris que c'était juste une image !!!! Eh, tu me prends pour une demeurée, ou quoi... Bien sur que les murs ne font pas de bruit... (Enfin, si les mien en font, mais c'est parce que ma soeur a son lit collé au mur, et que quand elle bouge la nuit elle cogne dedans... lool !!!   
Peut être qu'il y a une phrase ou deux dans lesquelles le comportemen de Sev peut paraitre douteux.. Mais de toute façon, tu ne me feras pas dire du mal de Sev, parce que je l'adore... Alors !!!!   
Ffn est capricieux, c'est un fait... Quand il ne veux pas te donner les chapitres, essaie de remplacer l'adresse par la même, mais avec un 0 devant le numéro du chapitre.. En général, ça marche... 

**Marie-Jo : **Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'ait plu... Oui, bien sûr que si il y a une fic, je m'empresserais de la traduire.. Mais vu que du côté de l'auteur c'est silence radio, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre... Loool !!! Peut être qu'elle n'a pas compris un mot du mail que je lui ai envoyé... Va savoir !!! 

**Caroline Black : **Je sais pas... Je n'ai aucun mal avec les Harry/Sev, et tu me diras, c'est censé entre beaucoup plus dérangeant que les Sirius/Sev (ils ont le même âge, au moins !!!)... Bon, d'accord, ils ne s'épargneraient pas, mais quand même... J'irais pas au lit avec mon pire ennemi, personnellement... Peut-être que ça vient de ça... Tu veux du dérangeant ? L'autre jour, je suis tombée sur un Dumbledore/Firenze... Eerrrrrrrkkkkkk !!!! J'ai même pas été voir ce que ça donnait, parce que rien que l'idée.... Beark !!!! 

**Mary-Evy : **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu... Faudra que tu me dises ce que tu es incapable de lire, histoire que je te dise si tu peux attaquer Au nom du Diable... C'est une fic plutôt dérangeante, surtout au début... 

**Marie-Jo : **Je lui ai fait part de toutes vos requêtes... Mais comme je te le disais, je n'ai pas de nouvelles... 

**marie : **La réponse est dans l'épilogue, dans les notes de fin de chapitre.... Je continue, t'en fais pas !!!!   
  
**mangafana : **C'est vrai ? Ca t'aurait rien fait de louper ton bus ? Moi, je loupe le mien, et j'arrive en retard... Alors je préfère pas !!!! lool !!!   
Merci à toi d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'au bout.... A bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !!!!! 

**Callista : **Etriper l'auteur ? Euh... C'est pas une bonne idée... Parce que ça risque de me retomber dessus, c't'histoire... Alors non, ne l'étripe pas !!!!! loool !!! Et puis de toute façon, ça servirait à quoi ? Si tu étripes l'auteur, elle ne pourra plus écrire... Si elle peut plus écrire, elle risque pas de faire de suite... loool !!!   
Moui, Beaulieu était mobilisé tout u long du mouvement. Nous avons voté la grêve sans blocage une semaine avant les examens de décembre, puis nous avons suspendu la grêve jusqu'à la fin des examens. Nous comptons reprendre le mouvement (avec sûrement des blocages !) mi-janvier, une fois que tous les examens seront finis...   
Ma prochaine traduction sera une fic allemande du nom de In Namen des Teufels (Au nom du Diable).. Pour savoir de quoi ça parle, vas voir le prologue !!!! Ce sera plus simple... Et tu te poseras plein de questions !!!!! loool !!! 

**Lunenoire : **_1ère review : _ C'était une erreur de frappe... Heureusement que tu l'as signalée, parce que sinon, elle serait passée entre les mailles du filet !!!   
_2ème review : _Oui, Sev a une fille... Enfin ,dans cette fic, du moins.. Parce que dans les livres, on n'en sait rien... Tout laisse à penser qu'il est célibataire, mais rien ne l'affirme non plus...   
_3ème review : _Ah ? Toi aussi ? Les choses vont un peu vite, c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté, l'auteur n'allait pas rester cinquante ans à les faire se disputer, si ? Harry est proche de Sev, parce que Sev l'a sauvé l'été précédent, et Sev se sent obligé d'aider Harry... Et puis, qui sait, ils avaient sans doute besoin l'un de l'autre...   
_4ème review : _En définitive, tu n'avais pas tord.. Sev est submergé de joie, mais en même temps il a l'impression qu'il ne mérite pas ce bonheur... Ah !!!! Les hommes, qu'est-ce qu'ils se compliquent la vie !!!!! loool !!!   
_5ème review :_ Non, définitivement pas un camarade de Harry... De Sirius, peut-être !!!!   
_6ème review :_ Moui... Chouette, en effet... Mais Harry réagit de façon un peu excessive...   
_7ème review : _Mais bien sûr que non, Sev ne va pas l'abandonner... Il l'aime, il ne risque pas de le laisser partir aussi facilement !!!!   
_8ème review : _On peut le dire comme ça... Disons qu'il manque un peu d'expérience sur le plan des sentiments, le pauvre petit... Sev était furieux, c'est un fait !!!!   
_9ème review : _Le choixpeau a toujours raison !!! Tout au fond, Harry est un Serpentard... Un vrai !!!!   
_10ème review : _A chaque repas ? Oh !!! Ca deviendrait lassant... Il finirait par ne plus rien manger ni boire !!! Nan, il faut lui faire ça quand il s'y attend le moins !!!!   
Mais de rien !!! Ce fut un plaisir de traduire une fic pour des lecteurs aussi gentils... Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review par chapitre !!!! 

**Yoda-Ben : **Pour les Happy-End, tu es servi !!!! Harry et Sev sont parfaits ensemble... Et Donal a toutes les chances de pouvoir tisser de puissants liens avec son père... Espèrons qu'ils auront une longue et heureuse vie tous ensemble !!!!! 

**Brume : **Moi je veux bien mettre une suite, mais faudrait d'abord que quelqu'un l'écrive, non ? Et moi, je n'écris pas, je traduis... Et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de la part de l'auteur (mon anglais doit être carrément incompréhensible.. loool !!), alors je ne peux pas grand chose pour vous... 

**Giga : **Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu... 

**Espinazodeldiablo : **(c'est là qu'on remercie le mec qui a inventé le copier-coller... Quel pseudo, ma foi !) Moui, le pain d'épice n'est pas très bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais pas, c'est peut-être à force de lire de l'anglais, mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, moi.. M'enfin, si vraiment vous y tenez, je changerais !!!! 

**Phantme : **T'en fais pas, on a tous versé une petite larme en lisant cette fic... Faut dire que l'auteur est douée !!! 

**_Merci à vous tous d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer... Passez voir In Namen des Teufels si vous en avez l'occasion !!!!!_**


End file.
